October
by SarottiFlotti
Summary: One day, one story: Accompany our heroes through their every-day life during October. One Shots may wary in length, but I try to upload a new chapter every day.
1. Lunch Date

**Hey-ho, here's Rotti :)**

 **Okay, while I got a** ** _massive_** **head-start with Butterfly Effect, I'm beginning another … thing.**

 **ONETOBER! (or something like that XDXD)**

 **Well, basically I'm trying to bring out one chapter every day in October, they may wary in length due to time I got, but I** ** _definitely_** **try to make them as fluffy as possible :D**

 **They will be some kind of One Shots, but related together, forming a whole story in our superheroes every-day-life during October! We're starting with some Adrienette.**

 **Have fun, I hope you enjoy :) And don't forget to review :D**

* * *

 **Day 1: Lunch date**

Marinette yawned. It was Sunday and she just stood up, having slept until midday.

Yesterday evening, an Akuma had held her and Chat Noir awake. It was long past midnight when she finally managed to crawl back under her sheets to get a good nights rest. Slumping into her parent's couch, she took a look outside. It was cloudy, it surely would rain somewhen today.

"Marinette, you're still alive!" her mother called, entering the living room from downstairs. "I was worried you would sleep all day."

"Sorry," Marinette murmured and yawned again. "Do you have something to eat?" she asked further, her stomach roaring uncomfortably.

"Lunch is going to be ready in an hour, honey, you should have been there for breakfast," her mother laughed and stepped into the kitchen, opening the fridge to put some vegetables out. "But you can go downstairs, maybe papa will let you get a little snack," she added with a wink over her shoulder.

Smiling, Marinette leaped to her feet and sneaked downstairs, still dressed in her pyjamas.

Her father stood against the counter in the backside, working on some macaroons. "Marinette! You're alive," he laughed and handed her a pink macaroon, he quickly finished.

"How comes maman said the same thing, only seconds ago?" Marinette moaned and took the pastry, gulping it down.

"Because we're soulmates," her father guffawed and gestured to the tray of leftover croissants. "But don't eat to much, your mother's preparing lunch upstairs."

Nodding, Marinette took a croissant and just wanted to head upstairs again, when the doors of the bakery suddenly chimed, signalling an entering costumer. Turning around, she quickly scanned the incoming guest and froze in her tracks.

"Oh, good morning, Marinette," Adrien smiled, while entering the shop. "Good morning, Monsieur Dupain," he added and his gaze switched to her father to finally settle on her again.

Suddenly, she noticed she was still in her fuzzy, black pyjamas she had sewn last week, because she had found some black fabrics in her favourite shop. Now she cursed her decision to make them at all.

"Nice pyjamas, Marinette, are you a fan?"

She imagined seeing a smirk fluttering across his lips, but the second she managed to progress what he had said, her world started spinning again and Marinette noticed her position.

"GAH!", she screamed, "A- A- A...! ADRIEN! What are ya- mean, what do you- eh, what are you doing here?!"

The blond boy chuckled and shrugged. "I was bored and thought I can fetch some pastries from your parents bakery."

"That's why I like you," Tom laughed. "You, my boy have taste. So what can I get you?"

Marinette still stood there, rooted to the spot, watching her father interact with her crush like nothing had happened. And then came the question, Marinette had never anticipated. "Adrien, tell me, are you free for the afternoon? Last time we had no real chance to get to know you and Sabine's preparing lunch, do you want to join us?"

Adrien's gaze morphed into one of surprise and his gaze switched to Marinette, who, incredibly, still stood on the spot where she had paused. There were two or three seconds where both just held their gazes. When Marinette began to question her sanity, Adrien smiled and gazed back to her father.

"I'd love to, thank you, Monsieur Dupain."

That was the moment, Marinette managed to move again. Flinching, her arms flailed around her head and only weird noises left her mouth. "Wa- Wait- I... What?! Lunch? With Ad... Adrien, I mean, with YOU?! I mean, lunch with you?"

"Only if you don't mind, Marinette," Adrien smiled nervously at her, rubbing his neck.

"Oh, she'd love to!" her father laughed and clapped in his hands, shoving Adrien behind the counter into Marinette. Adrien gently took her by her elbows to steady them, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry," he chuckled and stepped back again, guaranteeing them their personal space. She wanted to tell him that she did not mind, but all that left her lips was a sigh, half dreamy, half relieved.

When he stood in front of her, watching her intently, she was reminded of Chat Noir.

"Ah, it's okay," she answered easily, finally finding her voice back with her partner in mind. "I should apologize though, my father can be very pushy sometimes."

Adriens eyes went round and she needed a second to progress that it was not Chat Noir in front of her. And that she had made a pun.

However, he began to laugh and even her father fell in from behind Adriens back. "C- Come upstairs!" she squeaked and grabbed Adrien's hand to pull him into the back, away from the bakery. It seems she had been in her partners presence too long last night.

"You really are a fan, are you?" Did she hear glee in his voice? Nah, must be her imagination.

"Sh... Shut up," she murmured and burst through the door to the living room. "Maman, Papa invited Adrien for lunch," she announced and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Oh, hello Adrien!" her mother greeted their guest. "It's so nice to see you again. Tom invited you to lunch? That's good to hear! You're too skinny."

Unfortunately, Marinette was busy in getting Adrien from her parents wrath, she did not manage to change her clothes until the meal was finished. When her father closed the bakery for lunch hour, they were upstairs, eating joyfully, accompanied by some _very_ embarrassing moments and talks.

But all in all, it had been a nice lunch with her parents and her crush.

"Thank you for the invitation," Adrien gentlemanly bowed to her parents, showing his gratitude.

"Come back as often as you like," Sabine smiled and put the dishes into the sink. "And I'm certain Marinette wouldn't mind as well."

"Thanks for the offer, have a good day," Adrien smiled and bowed again, turning around to head after Marinette into the hallway.

"I'm sorry, my parents can indeed be a bit nosey," Marinette frowned, stepping down.

"Oh, don't be," Adrien interjected, "I like your parents, they are nice."

Turning around, halfway down the steps, she watched Adrien pass her, until he stopped a few stairs below her. He looked up and caught her gaze. Marinettes breath hitched. "It's nice here."

Again there was silence between them, but like before, it was rich. Not awkward or uncomfortable. Marinette felt secure and she nearly lost herself in his deep green irises.

"I think I should go," Adrien smiled sadly. "I texted Nathalie I'm staying here, but they will worry soon."

"O... Okay. I hope you enjoyed your stay," Marinette answered automatically.

Adrien chuckled and the laden atmosphere was broken. "Yes, I always enjoy hanging out with you," he answered and turned around, heading the rest of the steps down. "Thank you, Marinette," he smiled one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then he was gone.


	2. A Tiny Piece Of Her Heart

**Day 2: A Tiny Piece Of Her Heart**

"Good morning," Nino greeted Adrien the next morning on the steps in front of school.

Greeting him with their usual fist bump, Adrien gestured for them to enter. As usual his gaze instantly roamed through the grounds, finding the blue head of his classmate by the steps.

Luckily, Alya was Ninos girlfriend, so it would not be too suspicious to head to the animately talking girls.

Alya noticed their arrival and smirked, but let Marinette talk.

"... I swear, my parents fell in love with him," Adrien heard Marinette talk to Alya and instantly his own lips stretched into a smile as well. They were talking about him and his impromptu visit yesterday.

"That's good to know, I fell in love with their cooking," he fell in and seemed to startle Marinette out of her skin. Again, the spark of challenge ignited his heart and he smiled reassuringly, trying to make a sense out of her stuttering.

Over the last years, he had noticed Marinette always needed a few seconds to compose herself in his presence. Even if he had no clue _why,_ it was always funny to hear her ramble. This time it was something about her slip-up with being in love...

Eventually, she stopped and took a deep breath. "Hi, Adrien," she wheezed out and he chuckled.

"Good morning Marinette," he smiled and turned to Alya, "Good morning Alya."

"Oh, good morning, Adrien," Alya smirked. "I heard you had a nice lunch yesterday."

"Very nice," he answered, and added with a small smile towards Marinette, "I'd like to repeat that one day.

Again Marinette stammered something unintelligible.

Unfortunately, he could not wait for anything that made sense for him, because there was a weird, pink dressed girl, stomping out of a classroom.

"Eh, sorry, but I need to go to the bathroom," he excused himself, cutting Marinette off.

Letting them stand in the hallway, dumbfounded, he quickly headed into the boys locker room that was luckily deserted.

"Can't we just skip today's Akuma? You fought yesterday night and Ladybug is fully capable of handling that girl," Plagg whined from his shirt, but Adrien just snatched him out by his tail.

"Sorry, but we can't. Plagg, transform me!" he called and after the bright green light faded, Chat Noir replaced him. Leaping out of the room, he froze, because everything was coated in pink glitter. "Eeeh... What happened here?"

"Chat Noir!" someone called from behind a bench, "She went over there!" The boy gestured to the stairs leading up to the bureau of Monsieur Damocles, their principal.

"Thanks," Chat saluted and hurried up the steps, right on time to watch Ladybug stepping out of the library. "Ah, My Lady, it's always a pleasure to meet you," he greeted her with a bow.

Ladybug only laughed. "Hey, I see that pink glitter really suits you."

Glancing down his suit he saw he was covered in pink glittery dust. When he walked and skipped over the floor to hurry up to the bureau, he had stirred up clouds of that shiny dust and it clung to his black suit, creating a stark contrast. But instead of brushing it off, he stroke a pose. "Do you like it?"

Ladybug laughed again and nodded to his astonishment. "Pink is actually my favourite colour," she said and nodded to the door in front of them. "Come on, let's defeat that Akuma so I can get back to embarrassing myself."

"You're never embarrassing, my Lady," Chat smiled and bowed, signalling her to step ahead.

The Akuma was a girl that had dusted their art room in pink glitter due to a project of hers and Monsieur Damocles seemed to have suspended her for overusing his patience. She seemed to destroy their art room quite often.

However, she was easily beat, because all she really was able to do was clouding them in glitter.

"Pound it," they chorused and Ladybug picked up her Lucky Charm, a water spray bottle. "Too bad I couldn't use that on you," she chimed with a laugh. Then she threw the bottle into the air, letting her Miraculous cure roam over the school.

"You already used your charm on me," he easily flirted and leaned closer to her, expecting to be brushed away immediately. But she only giggled and booped his nose.

"Wish it would have worked better, though," she giggled and stepped away, taking her yoyo from her hip. "I'll see you next time, Chat Noir," she winked and swung to the rooftop, away from him.

Sighing, he hid in an empty classroom and detransformed. "Did you see that, Plagg?" he asked, catching his kwami in his open palms. "She's flirting back."

"I did not see anything. And I see no cheese," the kwami complained and Adrien took out a piece of Camembert to hand it his kwami.

:

"Why did you do this, Marinette?" Tikki asked, poking her head out of Marinettes purse.

Marinette ignored her, glancing ahead to school where she had left her kitty. Tikki was right. Why did she not brush him off? Marinette noticed she had gotten used to his antics during the last years and she found that she... did not mind anymore. She even found it charming.

Marinette hated to admit, but it seems Chat Noir had stolen a tiny piece of her heart.


	3. Cupboard

**A smaller one this time, Ladrien is not really my métier and I am tired :P**

* * *

 **Day 3: Cupboard**

Marinette had no clue how she ended in this situation. The day had begun pretty normal. She woke up too late, went to school in a haste, tumbled into the classroom a few minutes too late. Lunch came and went and sooner than she had anticipated, school was over and she was at home, doing her homework.

Unfortunately, Marinette had not a single, calm day, so around 6 p.m., an alert at her mobile went off, signalling a new Akuma.

Leaping out of her balcony, Ladybug headed towards the Agreste mansion, where the alert had told her the Akuma would be.

But she would have never, ever, under any circumstances, anticipated getting stuck with Adrien in a closet without any windows or possibilities to escape.

Ladybug had managed to avoid his gaze so far, fearing to forget her mission. But now, they were alone and it was dark and she needed to wait until Chat Noir arrived to free them.

"Please, Chat, hurry," she silently prayed and turned round with a weird, broad grin. "I- I'm sure Chat Noir will free us soon," she tried to reassure him. No, she was not nervous. No, she had never dreamed of being shut in a closet with Adrien Agreste.

"I don't think so," Adrien murmured a little pale, but before she was able to ask what he meant, he spoke with a little more confidence, "Listen, Ladybug, I... I..." It seemed he wanted to tell her something, but she could not help, she simply stared. The dim light from the lonely light bulb on the ceiling created a halo of sunshine around Adriens head and it was mesmerizing. And he was So. Close.

"L... Ladybug?" Adrien asked and shook her out of her stupor, a light blush coating his cheeks pink.

"Eh... sorry, what did you say?" she grinned bashfully.

"Erm... I think we should try to break that door. Who knows how long Chat will need to arrive," he suggested and gestured to the door in her back.

Glancing to the white wood she leaned against, she quickly nodded, she needed to get out of here before she lost her Ladybug confidence. "Eeeh, right, let's have a look at those shelves," she laughed awkwardly and ducked past the blond boy to inspect the content of the closet.

The Akuma was a man working for Monsieur Agreste. He got fired this morning, because he was always late at work. Naturally, he targeted the head of the company, not the one responsible for him.

They were shut in that closet, because the Akuma's minions helped everyone to get late to something. And they had thought it would be helpful to shut Ladybug into a closet so she would come late to her fight. Adrien, who was currently trying to hide, got shoved onto the tiny space with her.

The question of the day: How to get out of here.

"Maybe try that axe," Adrien suggested and Ladybug glanced to the corner where he gestured to.

"Why is an axe in that cupboard?" Ladybug murmured, but gladly took the tool. "Nevermind. Okay, Cha- eh, Adrien, step back."

Ladybug lightly cringed at the slip-up. She could have sworn there was Chat with her in that closet a second ago. The voice, the feeling was just too similar. But it was not Chat, she reminded herself.

That was exactly what she needed right now. Her heart confusing the two. Cursed be her fickle mind.

Taking a deep breath, she lunged back and slammed the axe right into the wood. It instantly splintered and after a few more strikes, she was able to climb trough the hole she had created.

"Stay in here, Adrien, the Akuma is caught soon," she smiled awkwardly into the dark cupboard before she fled from the scene.


	4. Is This A Date?

**Day 4: Is This A Date?**

Luckily, today was a sunny day. Adrien's photoshoot was in the park and he had feared to be forced to do it in the biting cold. Okay, it was still cold as hell, but at least he was able to enjoy a few last rays of sunshine while striking pose after pose in his photographers wrath.

He even noticed Marinette and Alya in the distance after a while, casually walking by and watching him.

Adrien could not suppress the smile that stretched on his lips as soon as he had caught Marinettes gaze.

"Ah! Wonderful!" Antonio, his photographer, exclaimed upon seeing his smile, "THAT'S how a bowl of mama's spaghetti look!"

Chuckling, he shrugged towards his friends, telling him he had absolutely no clue what Antonio meant.

"Wait!" Antonio suddenly shouted and gestured to Adrien. "Just stay like that!" Flittering around Adrien, his camera snapping picture after picture and Adrien was forced to look at Marinette.

She wore a pink raincoat and deep red trousers. A grey scarf protected her neck from the cold. She was absolutely stunning. Red was definitely her colour.

"Who's the receiver of this absolutely _stunningly lovesick_ expression?" Antonio suddenly exclaimed and both, Marinette and he flinched.

"Huh?" Lovesick? Did he look lovesick?! He was only in love with Ladybug!

"YOU THERE!" Antonio shouted, "You with the pink jacket! Come over here! I need more of _this_."

Marinette was red as a tomato by now and shook her head, refusing to come closer. Alya had to literally push her to the shoot. She still shook her head when they arrived, the blush _very_ prominent.

Antonio grabbed her hand and pulled her to his side. "Come on, I need you with me, so that boy will look in the camera _just like that._ "

Confused, Adrien just stood there, his gaze flickering between Alya, who stood in the background, filming everything (he wished she would stop), Antonio, who held his camera ready and Marinette next to Antonio.

He saw, Marinette felt at unease, so he placed a smile onto his face and whispered "I'm sorry."

"D- Don't... don't be," Marinette stuttered back, her gaze flittering nervously between Adrien and his surroundings. She surely did not really know what she was supposed to do.

 _Snap_.

The camera flashed and Adrien blinked confused, he had not even begun and Antonio already snapped a picture? Well, he had a job to do, right?

Quickly getting into a pose that highlighted the pullover he displayed, he fixed his gaze on Marinette like Antonio had wished.

 _Snap_.

Marinette flinched and watched the man next to her take picture after picture. Soon, when Antonio wanted him to strike different poses, he noticed, she was more at ease. She watched Antonio work, criticised his movements in her head. Adrien noticed the frown when she was not glad with his position and he watched her smile when he stood better.

Unfortunately, she never caught his gaze. Her eyes were trained on his limps, Antonio's photos, his surroundings. But never on his eyes.

He found himself wishing she would eventually turn to look at _him_.

Where that came from? He had no clue.

"Okay, that's enough!" Antonio eventually exclaimed and got to look through today's set. "You can change and go home, Adrien," he said. Adding, with a broad grin upon seeing the first few pictures, he spoke to Marinette. "And thank you Mademoiselle, you were a great help."

"I... I didn't do anything," Marinette murmured with wide eyes, suddenly very conscious of herself again.

"Oh, yes you did!" Antonio exclaimed, "These pictures are _wonderful_ just because you were there!" he laughed and bid them good bye, his assistant hurrying after him.

"I'm sorry he dragged you in this," Adrien said, frowning.

"OH! D... Don't be, Adrien really! I... I had nothing to do anyway," she smiled wildly and _finally_ her eyes snapped up to his.

Bluebells.

Had they always been this blue? He thought they had been brown or golden, due to her Chinese family, but no, they were _blue_.

"Ah... I feel sorry though," he murmured and frowned. Then he got an idea. "I held you away from whatever you wanted to do, so how about a dinner? I'll invite you two." That was a great idea, he mentally patted his shoulder.

"Oh!" Alya suddenly exclaimed, "Look at the time!" It seemed she was overreacting. Why? " _Unfortunately,_ I have to go home, but _Marinette_ here is free, so why don't you two go alone?" Alya suggested and pushed Marinette closer to Adrien.

Then she waved, turned around and hurried off, shouting a good bye over her shoulder.

Looking back to Marinette with a broad grin, his face pulled into a frown when he saw Marinette, very pale, glaring into the direction Alya had vanished. Did she not want to eat with him?

"You don't have to, you know?" Adrien murmured and rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"N- No!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes snapping back to Adrien's, "I mean, I _want_ to, but..."

"But?"

"No but!" she suddenly shouted, startling him. "No but!" she repeated a bit calmer. "I'd really love to have dinner with you," she said, grinning up at him.

"That's great," Adrien laughed, "Let me quickly fetch my jacket and tell my bodyguard I'm leaving with you. I still owe you one after all."

"You don't owe me a dinner," Marinette said, confused.

He quickly turned to grab his jacket and bag from the bench, where the Gorilla waited for him. "Yes, I do," he answered her, "I had lunch with you and your parents on Sunday, remember?" While her face fell, he turned towards his bodyguard who already stood at his side. "I'm going to have dinner with Marinette, is that okay?"

He did not need to ask, the Gorilla would accompany them anyway, but Adrien never liked the thought of commanding people around. So when the bulky man shrugged and gestured to the car, Adrien turned around to find Marinette, her face adorably red again.

"Are you ready?"

"Y... Yes, let's... let's go," she stammered and watched him curiously, expecting to be lead.

Grinning, he slipped into his jacket, hung his bag over his shoulder and placed his hand on Marinettes back to steer her towards his car.

"Tell me, what did you guys do here?" he asked, trying to start a conversation while walking across the park.

"O- Oh, nothing, really. Just wandering around," Marinette answered and glanced to him, seemingly shy. Remembering himself, she only needed to warm up, he began anew.

"And how did you find that shoot? Was it as boring for you as it was for me?"

Instantly, her face lit up. Obviously, she had liked the shoot. She began to ramble about how interesting it was to see the work they put into the fashion magazines she is reading, to see it close by. She soon changed into how well Antonio had caught the pullover's soul and that Adrien had portrayed it well.

When they climbed into his car, she was gushing about an idea for a dress that shoot had given her and he found himself absorbing every word she was saying. Well, that was nothing new, she was his friend after all.

The Gorilla had chosen a nice Italian restaurant to drop them off and Adrien gentlemanly held the door open for Marinette.

That was the moment, she resumed to her stuttering. But it seemed more flustered than nervous.

He should try and count how often he managed to make her flustered and make her resume to talk normally again. Was this mean? Probably. Was he eager to find out? Yes.

Smirking, he went up to the waiter at the entrance, Marinette walking behind him. "Hello," he greeted the man. "I have no reservation but I'd like to have a table for two," he smiled warmly up at him.

The waiter blinked two times and looked behind his back, into the restaurant. "We may have a few free tables, please wait a moment," he murmured and hurried to another passing by waitress. Then he came back with a smile. "You are lucky, we have only one free table left, will you follow me?"

Taking Marinettes hand out of reflex, he went after the waiter into the main area. The room was buzzing with chatter and the clinking of plates and cutlery. Heavenly smells drifted around them and Adrien's mouth began to water.

He had had only a mere salad for lunch and he was near starvation at this point. His grumbling belly underlined that.

Marinette chuckled next to him, obviously having heard his revolting stomach. "Did you have a bear for lunch?" she snickered, but instantly clapped her hand over her mouth.

Despite the horror in her eyes because of her slip up, he chuckled and stepped to the table the waiter showed them. Drawing a chair out for her to sit on, he answered. "If I had a bear, my hunger would be _bear_ able right now and not eating me from the inside."

To his astonishment she rolled her eyes and muttered under her hands. "At least it gets something to eat."

Silence fell between the two where Adrien tried to progress that new development. Marinette was _sassy_.

She obviously noticed he had heard that and she went red again, hurrying to sit down on the chair he offered her. A smirk formed on his lips and he lightly bend down to whisper in her ear. "But then you couldn't enjoy this wonderful evening with me."

She bend her head and followed him with her eyes when he went to the other side of the small table. Adrien sat down and never left her out of his view. Even when the waiter handed them their menus, she was always in his peripheral view.

Eventually, the waiter left with the order for their drinks and silence settled between them again.

"So, do yo have an idea what to do with the bow on that dress?" he asked casually, referring to their previous conversation.

Her eyes went wide in disbelieve. "Y... You listened?"

This time, he was confused. "Yes, why does that surprise you?"

"W... Well, Alya never listens when I ramble about my projects," she murmured and stared at him. "She thinks it's boring."

Adrien only chuckled. "I found it quite informative. I never get this much insight in creating the clothes. I just model them and know a bit about marketing, but _making_ them is something new."

"Oh," she simply stated, but then frowned. "But your father is always creating so many, so beautiful clothes, does he not show you?"

He shook his head. "No, he saw very early that I have no talent at all and gave up in trying to teach me. But I don't mind, I really have no talent," he added with a chuckle.

Marinette glanced to the side, thinking. "My father always tried to teach me how to bake. Even if I messed up, he did not stop." She paused a few seconds until her gaze snapped back to him. "I can show you when you want!"

The intensity of this statement surprised him. Again. "I'd love to know more," he found himself saying. Marinette had done so much unexpected this evening, showing him a side, he had guessed existed, but had never _seen_ it himself, never felt the consequences. It had always been Alya or Chloé.

Adrien was addicted. She quickly snatched her sketchbook from her purse and shuffled through it, showing him different designs and the problems she had had while making them. The openness she showed to him was endearing and he wanted to have more. He had never seen her sketchbook, merely throwing glances inside when she was sketching in class or when it lay around while she freaked out over some kind of competition. He had always listened into conversations she had had with Alya about them. And he had always wanted that she showed them to him, because he was deep into the business and could help her.

And now, her whole focus was on him. They sat in a restaurant, talking about her clothes. Even when their meals arrived, they did not stop talking. After a while, he even managed to get some good input in, not only commenting, but also making suggestions.

Sometimes, she would smile and show why that would not work, but sometimes, she would pull her brows together, turning the book around to have a better look at her sketches, really thinking about his idea.

They talked and talked, even drifted sometimes off topic, switching to stories from where she had this or that idea. Then Adrien would laugh and tell her another, similar one of his own.

That evening was one of the best he had ever had.

But eventually, the Gorilla stepped into the restaurant and Adrien threw a quick glance to the clock that read 9 p.m.. They sat there for four hours.

"Shit," he exclaimed and startled Marinette who was about to turn a page in her book.

"What is it?" she frowned and glanced around, noticing the Gorilla in the entrance as well.

"Sorry, Marinette, but I think we have to go now, I could get in trouble at home," he frowned as well and stood up, taking his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Oh, how long were we here?" she asked and quickly put her sketchbook back into her purse, taking her mobile out.

"Four hours, I'm quickly going to pay, will you wait by the Gorilla?" he asked and waited for her nod until he hurried off to one of the waiters to pay. When he returned, Marinette stood by the door and happily chatted with another waitress.

He involuntarily had to smile upon seeing her. She flashed a smile back, but then the waitress said something that made her face flash a brilliant shade of red. When Adrien approached, she stuttered something useless and tugged him out of the restaurant. With a smile, he waved the waitress good bye and followed Marinette onto the street.

"What was that?" he laughed and stopped her in front of the car where the Gorilla waited, having already opened the door for them.

"S... She said something and I'm not quite certain..." she murmured and climbed in the car, not finishing her sentence. Shrugging, he climbed after her.

First they would drop her off at her home and then they would drive to the mansion where he would get a talk from Nathalie. But he did not care about that. The evening was wonderful and he did not regret anything.

The drive was silent, but not at all uncomfortable.

When they stopped in front of the bakery, he accompanied her to her door, like the gentleman he was.

"A... Adrien?" Marinette asked when they stopped in front of the blue wood that lead her inside.

He hummed, signalling her that he was listening.

"First, I wanted to say thank you," she nodded and flashed him a nervous smile.

"No problem, I had a lot of fun tonight, we should repeat that one day," he chuckled and gestured for her to continue.

He saw her tiny front teeth when she worried on her bottom-lip, struggling to say the last part. "W... was... was that a date?"

His first reaction was a no, he loved Ladybug. He wanted his first date with her. He even opened his mouth to tell Marinette so, but then he stopped.

The image of the first, most perfect date he had imagined seemed hallow in comparison to the evening he just had. Even if it had similar aspects. Adrien had imagined going into a restaurant, to the theatre after and a walk through a nearby park to her door.

Now he had only had the restaurant and it was simply perfect. They had talked and talked, had many things in common and Marinette was sometimes so similar to Ladybug... he really did not mind.

So with a smile and a weird feeling in his stomach, he told her the only thing that felt right. "I'd love to. Only if you don't mind though."


	5. Conflicts

**Day 5: Conflictions**

When Marinette woke up the next morning, she still could not believe what had happened yesterday. She, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, had had a date with her crush, Adrien Agreste.

Blinking up to her ceiling, she took a deep breath.

 _"_ _I'd love to. Only if you don't mind though." he said and smiled, dare she say, hopefully to her. Marinette needed a few seconds until she registered that Adrien_ wanted _a date with her._

 _"_ _I- I- I'd like to date you. I mean- have a date with you, not that we- eh, I mean, we_ could _, but then we... eh..." she rambled, but then noticed she did not know what she wanted to say, so she shut up and simply grinned awkwardly. Why was she always a mess in his proximity?_

 _"_ _Well..." Adrien said, averting her gaze. Did he blush? "Then this was a date," he finally chuckled and Marinette thought she just had a heart attack. Or she was dreaming. Maybe both._

 _But then Adrien leaned closer and Marinette feared he would try to kiss her. She was not ready for a kiss! What should she do?! Halfway through her initial reaction of pushing him away and fleeing, he was already next to her face and simply pecked her cheek._

 _Then he drew back and smiled broadly, his face pink. "I'll see you tomorrow Marinette, have a good night." Adrien then turned around with a wave and hopped back into the car. The black sedan was long gone and Marinette still leaned against the front door of her parent's bakery, a racing heart hammering against her ribcage and knees weak._

Did that really happen?

Marinette shook her head. This did not happen. There was no way she had a _date_ with Adrien and he kissed her cheek. No. Simply no.

...Or?

"Tikki..?" she hesitantly asked for her magical sprite.

A grumbling sounded from under Marinettes pillows until a red head poked out, watching Marinette with an annoyed expression. "Yes, Marinette. It _did_ happen. You had a wonderful date with Adrien and he kissed your cheek. It does not change the more you ask. We're by 32, by the way."

Squealing, Marinette turned and hid her face in her pillows. It _did_ happen.

"But Marinette, you have school in a few minutes, if you want to speak to him or Alya before, you need to get up now!" Tikki warned her and zipped downstairs to her stack of cookies.

Motivated and extremely happy, Marinette jumped up and hurried down the steps, getting ready in record time.

Arriving in school, she instantly caught Adrien's gaze, who stood by the door with Nino. Sharing a smile, she was not able to say anything, because Alya instantly took in her entire focus.

"Girl!" her best friend whisper-yelled and pulled her behind the small wall next to their steps. "I didn't hear _anything_ from you, even when I tried to call you after I left you after two hours and _nothing_. Then I thought, hey, maybe they have fun, don't interrupt them, Marinette knows you're curious, but even when I woke up this morning, there was not a _single_ message from you."

"Sorry, I forgot-" Marinette began, but Alya interrupted her.

" _Then_ I go to school and everything Adrien talks about is _you_. Care to explain?! I assume you had fun yesterday!"

Giggling weirdly, her gaze got clouded when she thought of yesterday. "Well, we went to a restaurant and talked for hours. Alya, for _hours_ ," she told her and closed her eyes, gripping Alyas arm tight. Alya was squealing, gripping her arm as well.

"And then, when he brought me home, guess what happened!" Marinette gushed, opening her eyes wide.

"Tell me!" Alya squeaked and gripped her arm even tighter.

In a hushed voice, Marinette continued. "He accompanied me to the door and I was not sure, you know, it felt like a date and you had done your joke earlier and I was confused. So I took all my courage and simply asked whether this had been a date."

Alya squealed again and shook her, dragging her to continue. "What did he say?!"

"He said he'd love to. Then he kissed my cheek."

Alya screamed and shook her even harder, Marinette had to forcefully shush her to not alarm anyone, but soon both girls broke into giggles and more squealing.

"Are you guys finished?" suddenly someone called from above and looking up, Nino and Adrien leaned over the bannister, smirking down to them. Instantly Marinette flushed red. How much had Adrien heard?

"In case you are," Nino continued, "Class is about to start, are you coming?"

"YES!" Alya exclaimed and grabbed Marinette's hand, tugging her up the stairs and past the boys. Grinning apologetically to Adrien, Marinette giggled and followed Alya into the classroom.

The morning was uneventful. Some stuttering from Marinette when Adrien tried to start a conversation, but always, Alya fell in, being nosey and it really got on Marinettes nerves. Adrien was simply too polite to say something.

She even dared to say she was glad when another Akuma interrupted another awkward exchange with Alya third-wheeling.

Ducking into a closet, Ladybug quickly leaped into scene. Unfortunately, the Akuma was after her parents bakery.

The akumatized man was the owner of another nearby bakery who had opened his business last year and now had to close, because her parents's business was simply better. Naturally, he wanted to destroy them and coated everything in the bakery in flour, eggs and other things.

Needless to say everything was slippery as hell when she arrived.

Hurrying inside, she panicked when her parents where nowhere to be found. "Maman? Papa?" she called, forgetting, she was Ladybug in the moment. Slipping through the shop, she screamed, when she accidentally fell, but caught herself on the counter. Gosh, she already hated today's Akuma.

"Marinette?!" Chat suddenly called from upstairs and dashed down into the bakery, slipping as well and crashing his head against the counter.

"Oh my god, Chat, you okay?!" she called and carefully headed to his side.

"I'm _purr_ fectly fine," he wheezed. "But where is Marinette?! I heard her call after her parents and she screamed!"

"Eh..." Ladybug glanced around, quickly searching for any idea to get out of this situation. "I... haven't seen her."

"Then the Akuma got her with her parents, MyLady, we have to find them!" Chat exclaimed and jumped to his feet. "They are in danger."

"Do you know where they are?" Ladybug asked and stood up as well.

Chat shrugged. "I'd say we follow the flour," he suggested and pointed outside, where a brilliantly white trail led away from the bakery.

They had to hurry to get after the Akuma, a soon beginning drizzle made it harder to follow the trace.

But eventually, they caught him in the hotel, holding her parents captive. They fought like usual and eventually freed the victim and Tom and Sabine. Only Marinette was not there.

"Where's Marinette?" Chat asked and Ladybug was astounded to find concern in his voice.

"Maybe she's back in the bakery," she suggested, but held Chat back who wanted to hurry instantly back. "Chat, your ring. I'll check upon her, don't worry." Chat had used his Cataclysm and was down to a single pad. He would not make it on time.

Groaning, he gave in and hurried inside to change back.

Sighing, Ladybug hurried home on detransformed. Her parents were fussing a bit about her, being the concerned parents they were. But eventually, she was able to get into her room.

Little did she anticipate a black dressed hero on her balcony.

"Chat!" she exclaimed and stepped properly outside, drawing her blanket tighter around her shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"I was concerned," he simply stated, whipping around. He stood at the railing, his gaze had been on the Eiffel tower. Chat's form was illuminated from behind, the shining lights in the background from the glorious landmark coating his hairs in a shining golden light, making it glow like a halo around his head.

Later, Marinette will notice, she forgot all about Adrien right in this moment.

"I haven't seen you during the attack today," Chat continued and stepped closer, gripping the edges of her blanket and drawing them closer around her once more.

Chat was tall, was caring. His smell drifted around her nose and she found it alluring.

"Chat?" she whispered once more and their gazes locked. Her breath hitched and her heart began to race. What was up with her? She knew, she was not supposed to feel that way, she was not supposed to wish that _he_ would lean down and kiss her cheek.

That was her partner after all. A boy she could trust, a boy that was always by her side... her Chaton.

Gulping, she noticed she had involuntarily leaned closer. But he did not seem to mind. What was strange, Marinette and Chat Noir had nothing in common, had never really met. Only during the Gamer and Evillustrator.

But why did she have the feeling they were closer, they would know each other. Surely because he was her partner. That would explain her affections. But his?

Coughing, he suddenly stepped back again and Marinette blushed. What had happened? She was highly confused, the last days were nothing but an emotional rollercoaster.

"I'm glad you are fine," Chat nodded with a light pink blush creeping from under his mask. "I... gotta go then. See ya," he winked and pulled his baton out to jump into the night.

Dumbfounded, Marinette stood there and buried her nose in the red fabric of her blanket, thinking.

* * *

 **Okay, were just at day 5 and I don't like this fanficton anymore. The chapters feel too rushed and too... I don't know, too plastered together? Too jumpy? I originally planned on writing several oneshots who were binding together into one gigantic fanfiction. But I have to admit, I don't like the style they are wearing. I'll still try to upload one chapter one day, but I think I'll rewrite the previous chapters when I got some time and follow only the Adrinette lead for now. That was quite easy to write and it's not** ** _too_** **complicated, because I'm used to that. Just wanted to tell you that :/**


	6. Ladybug or Marinette?

**Day 6: Ladybug or Marinette?**

Ladybug or Marinette?

That was all his head was able to produce all day. Ladybug or Marinette?

Adrien felt cornered.

Last week, he would have answered this simple question with an easy: Ladybug. She's sassy, she thrives the best out of him and is kind, brave, beautiful and everything he ever wanted.

But today... He admitted, it was not Ladybug who took the most of his mind for herself. Sure, she was still there, he still loved her, but... Marinette grew to be a real competition.

And Marinette was _there_. He saw her the whole day, he was able to talk to her, to eat lunch with her to _be with her_.

That was not possible with Ladybug. Ladybug was distant. Ladybug was out of his reach.

Should he hunt after a dream or live in reality? With a girl as beautiful as his Lady, as sassy clever, more passionate and even more _alive?_ Ladybug wore a mask, Marinette did not. Marinette did blush cutely, Ladybug did not.

Turning his head in his seat at school, he watched the girl of question talk animately to her best friend. Then she noticed his gaze and turned to him with a smile.

"A... Adrien?" she addressed him and he noticed once more how he liked her voice.

"Hey, Marinette. Do you mind eating lunch with me today?" he asked easily. A light twinge of guilt in his stomach concerned him. He had promised himself to Ladybug. It was wrong dating Marinette. So wrong. But it felt also so right.

Especially when her face lit up in glee. "I'd love to, d... do you you want to come home with me? My parent's always ask me to bring you again."

And gone was any tiny piece of guilt. Marinette and her parents's cooking? He would rather die than missing a chance of eating with them. "Yes, please, that would be great."

Marinette giggled and nodded. "Seems you really liked their meal?"

"Liked?" Adrien scoffed, "I _loved_ last time, it was-"

"Adriiiiiekins!" a shrill voice from his side cut him off and he got tackled from a blonde girl, accompanied by a cloud of perfume. "We _have_ to go to my daddy's hotel later to have lunch! The chief has a new recipe for-"

"Sorry, Chlo," Adrien interrupted her rant and pushed her lightly off of him. "I got a date with Marinette."

He had not thought this would be something you better not say out loud, but it seemed it was. First, nothing happened, Chloé simply blinked stupidly and, in the corner of his eyes, he saw Marinettes eyes widen.

And then all hell broke loose.

Chloé screeched something and rapidly shook her head, shouting something at Marinette, Marinette went incredibly red and slid further down her chair. Alya fell into a howling laughter, Nino hit his shoulder _hart_ , asking him if he was serious.

Soon, the commotion spread though the whole class and Adrien did not know what he had done wrong. When Madame Bustier entered the class, she found everyone in total disarray, Adrien stood in front of Marinette's desk, Chloé was screeching insults at the top of her lungs. Kim and Sabrina had to hold her back so she did not attack Marinette who practically vanished behind her desk with a bright red face. Alya was laughing, Rose and Mylène tried to comfort Marinette and Ivan was at Adrien's side, trying to shield poor Marinette.

"GUYS!" Madame Bustier needed to shout over the mess, "What is up here?!"

"Madame Bustier! Marinette did-" the mayor's daughter began, but Madame Bustier cut her off.

"Go into the bathroom and fix yourself, the rest of you: back to your seats!" she called and the most of them followed. Sabrina accompanied a howling Chloé out of the room and Adrien stayed in front of Marinette's desk for another momenr.

The rest of the afternoon went by uneventful.


	7. Schoolwork

**Day 7: Schoolwork**

Marinette had been in the bakery the whole morning, helping her parents with a big order for a wedding cake. When she went back up into her room after lunch, her telephone blinked, signalling she had new messages. She nearly got a heart-attack, when she noticed there were four from Adrien.

 _Adrien, 13:24: Hey Marinette, here's Adrien, sorry, but I got your number from Alya, hope you don't mind :) Do you want to go to the park later?_

 _Adrien, 13:39: I have another photoshoot tomorrow and wondered whether yo might want to keep me company_

 _Adrien, 13:43:Or are you busy?_

 _Adrien, 13:44: Sorry, hope I did not disturb you_

She nearly freaked out, reading this.

Marinette, 13:44: Omg, no, sorry, its all right, I like to keep you company! I was downstairs in the bakery, helping my parents and let my phone upstairs

Marinette, 13:44: Tomorrow is fine :D

 _Adrien, 13:45: That's fine, just wondered what's up with you. Alya said you were always answering right away and I was worried_

Marinette, 13:47: You talked with Alya?

 _Adrien, 13:47: Yes, hope you don't mind, I needed your number_

Marinette, 13:47: Nah, it's okay:)

 _Adrien, 13:49: So, how are your parents?_

Marinette, 13:49: They're fine, always a bit busy with the shop though

 _Adrien, 13:50: That's great_

Marinette, 13:52: Have you already done our chemistry homework?

 _Adrien, 13:52: Yes, It was quite easy, do you need help?_

Marinette, 13:52: Yes please! Chemistry does not like me :((

 _Adrien, 13:52: Okay, where's your problem? :)_

Marinette, 13:54: Somewhere around c...

 _Adrien, 13:55: Did you do the correct equation?_

Marinette, 13:55: The what?

 _Adrien, 13:57: The equation, have you the same amount of elements on both sides?_

Marinette, 13:57: … the what?

She feared Adrien would assume she was stupid or something like that, but then came a respond the had not counted on.

 _Adrien: 13:58: I unfortunately have to sit through this stupid meeting, so you can't come over, but you can send me a picture of what you got and I can help you? :)_

Giggling, she instantly replied.

Marinette, 13:58: If you're in a meeting you have to pay attention!

But she send the picture nonetheless. So she spend the whole afternoon texting with Adrien and doing her homework. Marinette had never this much fun with schoolwork.

* * *

 **Somehow, the chapters are getting shorter... Well, tomorrow's going to be a bit longer :P**


	8. Photoshoot

**Day 8: Fotoshoot**

Marinette was giddy. She had prepared everything: Snacks from the bakery for her and Adrien and a cute new jacket she had just finished yesterday. She felt ready.

She was a bit nervous though. The shoot was in the Théâtre du Châtelet, Adrien's photographer did not want to risk getting his equipment wet due to the unstable weather and relocated the shoot to the theatre.

Why she was nervous? Well, because they needed a closed location, there would be security shutting every stranger out. She only hoped Adrien had told them to let her in as well.

Stepping in front of the wide doors, she confidently approached the man, standing in front of the door. Luckily she recognized the Gorilla. That man knew her.

"Good morning!" Marinette greeted him with a big smile. The Gorilla only grunted and stepped aside to let her through. Remembering the bag of cookies in her hands, she stopped in front of him and held the bag open so the bulky man could grab one as well.

There were a few seconds of silence, where the Gorilla just stood there, eyeing her and the bag stoically.

"I'm not going to go inside if you don't take at least one cookie," Marinette grinned. Sometimes, men needed a bit of bribery, that was what her mother had always taught her.

The Gorilla's eyes turned soft and he tenderly slid his gigantic hand into the paper bag.

Satisfied, Marinette skipped inside as soon as the Gorilla's hand left the bag.

It was not necessary to search for her friend very long, Antonio and Adrien, together with one of the photographer's assistants, stood in the middle of the enormous entrance hall with it's glass roof. It was cloudy, Marinette could see the thick, white clouds covering Paris's sky.

"Marinette!" Adrien suddenly called and when she flicked her gaze back from the ceiling towards hem, he was already hurrying towards her.

"Good morning!" she greeted them.

Noticing Adrien's stare to the paper bag in her hands, she giggled. "I bought some snacks, hope you don't mind." Opening the bag, she offered him to take one.

"Not at all," he grinned and took one out as well. "God, I love your parents' stuff," he murmured, his mouth full of cookie.

"Feel free to take a few more," Marinette laughed, noticing his reluctance. "I only took them with me for you, you know?

Adrien laughed as well and took two more out of the bag.

"Adrien! And the beautiful girl from last time! Come over here! We want to begin!" Antonio suddenly called from behind. "And don't you dare to ruin this shirt with crumbs!"

Giggling, both turned and headed closer to the set. Antonio arranged Adrien and his surroundings for a few minutes, until he was satisfied.

Leaning against one of the railings, the camera flashed several times, catching Adriens beauty. This time, he portrayed a lilac shirt. The butterfly logo from Agreste Design taking in the front of his chest in a fainter lilac. On top, Adrien wore a pitch black winter jacket with fur around the collar, perfect for the cooler weather.

A few poses later, Antonio rearranged him, so he stood in the middle of the room, the fair surroundings contrasting the clothing perfectly.

Between every rearrangement, Adrien went to Marinette and dropped some comment, snatched one more cookie and hurried back. He often made Marinette giggle. Even when they contained puns the most of the time, but Marinette could not help, but laugh.

He often reminded her of Chat Noir this day. Not only the puns, put also the hopeful glance when he waited for her reaction and the satisfied smirk when she finally laughed or rolled her eyes when the joke was exceptionally bad.

Everything went great, Antonio often asked for Marinette's help when the assistant was on her phone. It was wonderful. Chatting with Adrien, while he sometimes stroke ridiculous poses to Marinette's and Antonio's glee.

That was until the assistant came towards them with a sad frown.

"An... Antonio?" Marinette heard the woman address the photographer. Turning from Adrien, who currently nibbled on the last cookie, to watch the two adults with a concerned frown. "The female model won't come, she said because her father was ill, and... she won't come," the assistant finished.

Antonio's face fell. Distraught, his gaze wandered, obviously not knowing what to do. Then his eyes landed on Marinette.

Marinette did not like the look Antonio threw at her. "No problemo!" Antonio suddenly exclaimed and threw his hands in the air. "We _have_ a girl here and we simply cannot waste this opportunity!"

"What?!" Marinette squeaked, already guessing what Antonio meant.

"Marinette! My dearest signorina," Antonio shouted and ran closer to them. Marinette already moved to hide behind Adrien, who only chuckled, way too giddy for her liking. "Marinette, dear," Antonio said again, this time a bit more sensitive. "Please, you have to save me! Be my personal hero and save my behind from the wrath of Gabriel Agreste! Be my model! Only for an hour!"

This made Adrien laugh and he grinned down to her. "Come on, Marinette, that would be fun."

"N- N... No, I... I can't, I'm sure the clothes wouldn't even fit me!" she whined, hoping against hope that the model was indeed a bit more taller or... _anything_ that would safe her right now.

"Ah," Antonio waved her off, what are safety pins good for? Come on, Marinette!" he said and grabbed her hand, tugging her away from Adrien. But instead of helping her, Adrien simply waved her good bye.

She did not really was able to progress what happened, but the next second, she stood in the middle of the entrance foyer, dressed in a light pink, long sleeved dress and the female version of Adrien's black jacket.

The only good thing was Adrien's look when she stepped closer. His eyes were wide and a light pink blush dusted his cheeks. If anything that Alya had taught her was right, Adrien found her- noooo, Adrien could never think of her as beautiful.

"H... Hey Marinette," Adrien suddenly waved. "We... we're matching," he laughed awkwardly, frowning after he had finished.

"Marinette!" Antonio called, having helped her with pinning the dress that had been slightly too big for her. "Come over here! We can try a few shoots so you can get comfortable!"

"I don't want to," Marinette whined, but stepped closer nonetheless.

"I'm with you, just try to do, what I'm doing," Adrien whispered when she stepped up to him and he drew his arm around her waist. The spot he touched her was tingling and she suddenly began to sweat because of the closeness, but she forced the feelings down. She needed to concentrate.

Looking up into Adriens face, she tried to find some comfort in his gaze. But he looked into the camera and suddenly, everything flashed white around her. That had been the first photo.

:

The shoot had been somehow funny, they pulled faces and talked and talked while Antonio flittered around them, snapping picture after picture, while Adrien and Marinette tried to look naturally. Personally, she thought, she had done a horrible job, the photos of her were horrible and she just looked uncomfortable with the whole situation.

But Antonio was satisfied and Adrien head over heals. He even asked for a few copies for himself.

Whining, Marinette followed Adrien out of the theatre. It was late afternoon now and Adrien was babbling something about a movie that just came out and he simply _needed_ to watch.

"Hey!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Do you mind a third date?" he smirked. "We can go and watch the movie together."

That made her splutter. A third date? Would that mean... "When I say yes... does that that mean... w- we... are da- dating?" she squeaked, watching him cautiously.

Adrien stopped his walk down the pavement and looked at her with wide eyes. Had this been the wrong thing to say? Did Adrien not want to date her? Oh god, he did not want her!

Her internal panic stopped when his lips stretched into a tender smile. "I don't mind dating you." Then he took her hand that had rested in front of Marinette's stomach and again tingles spread from the skin where he touched her and a weird feeling made her sweat. He must surely think she was weird. "I like you."

Her heart may have stopped beating at this statement. Was she dreaming? She must be dead or... in coma. Surely, her parents stood at her hospital bed right now, crying their eyes out, because her comatose daughter's heart just stopped beeping.

But here he was, holding her hand, looking at her and everything felt so _real_... oh, she could not care less if this was a coma-influenced-near-dead-dream or reality. Adrien needed an answer.

"I like you too," she whispered. Marinette felt light-headed at this statement. She had finally said these words she always wanted to tell him. I like you. I _like_ you.

Internally screaming, she watched Adriens face light up. "That's great! Then let's head to the movie, shall we, little Lady?" he exclaimed and made Marinette giggle. He called her 'little Lady'. Where this name came from, she had no clue, but she could not care less. Adrien had just given her a nickname, she was in heaven. The doctors must have turned the machines off.

Smiling, she pulled Adrien to the waiting limousine. "Let's go."


	9. Guilt

**Day 9: Guilt**

Chat Noir leaped over Paris's roofs.

He had been torn the whole day. Adrien was guilt ridden to say the least. He had dedicated himself to Ladybug and _only_ to Ladybug. Then came Marinette and showed him more of herself, showered him with love and friendship, and he simply... fell. Hard.

He did not know why he had given his okay to dating Marinette, being Marinette's _boyfriend_. But it felt right. Every time he looked into her eyes, felt her presence, the sickness in his stomach vanished and he was able to smile again.

Then he turned around and felt sick again.

There was only one solution: He either needed to end the relationship with Marinette (and he absolutely despised this 'solution') or he would have to talk to Ladybug. When the heroine was happy for him and told him she did not care for him, the way he did for her... he would have closure.

Landing on the rooftop they occasionally met on for patrol, he met his Lady's gaze.

"Good evening, Ladybug," he purred and stepped closer. Normally, he would have picked up her hand and blew a kiss on top. He did not so today.

"Chaton? Are you all right?" Ladybug asked, instantly realizing something was off.

Laughing awkwardly, he rubbed his neck. "Well, you know... I have to tell you something."

She frowned, listened. "I...," Chat began, "I have a girlfriend."

Ladybugs eyes went wide and instantly a big smile stretched on her lips. "Chat! This is great! Congratulations!" she squealed and leaped towards him, drawing him into a tight hug. Without thinking, he drew his arms around her as well, a smile forming on his lips as well.

"But why are these bad news?" Ladybug asked, drawing back. "You looked like you don't like that. Don't you like this girl?"

"No!" Chat instantly shook his head, stepping back from Ladybug. "Ma- err... my girlfriend is great! I like her very much, she's passionate and sweet..."

"But...?"

Now or never. "But I feel guilty," Chat murmured, averting his gaze. "I have to lie to her I have to... I have to think about... you." His gaze flickered back to Ladybug, whose eyes went wide again. "All this time, I loved you, Ladybug. I feel like I would betray you. You're my partner, one of my best friends. I always... I always-"

"How is your girlfriend?" Ladybug suddenly interrupted him. "Describe her for me. Please."

Confused, he watched her carefully. This was not the reaction, he had anticipated. But she surely wanted to show him something. "She's..." Chat began again, his gaze flickering to the Eiffel tower in the distance, where he knew Marinette's home was. "She's great. I never knew how to be around her, because she was always so... nervous. But last week, I got to know her more, our first date was more some kind of accident. But we talked the whole night and we have many things in common.

"She's incredibly beautiful. Her blue eyes are so deep and I seem to loose myself in them. She's passionate about her hobby, even wants to be a designer in the future." He chuckled. "She is clever, always manages to make me laugh. Her stutters are cute and she is so tiny, I want to hug her all the time," he stopped upon seeing Ladybug's face.

Ladybug's eyes were soft, a smile playing on her lips. "Keep her, Chat Noir. I see you like her very much."

"But-" he began, but Ladybug cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I don't like you like that," she stated. "Like you said, you're one of my best friends, Chat Noir, I love you too. But more like a brother." Her voice broke at the end of the sentence, but he did not care. Ladybug just told him, she did not love him. Chat had thought, it would hurt more. "So please," Ladybug continued after taking a deep breath, "Please, do everything in your power to protect her, to make her feel loved."

There were a few seconds were Chat simply stood there, on the rooftop, in the cool harvest air, staring.

"Thank you, Ladybug."

:

Ladybug landed on her balcony after they had finished the patrol. Her limps were stiff and cold, her nose run and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She would not cry as Ladybug. She would _not_ cry as Ladybug.

Opening the hatch and slipping inside, she transformed back into Marinette and buried her face in her pillow, finally letting loose.

Wailing, she cried in her pillow, Tikki taking place on the top of her head, buzzing lightly to comfort her.

She had obviously underestimated her feelings for her kitty. But she had needed to lie to him. He had a girlfriend and she was happily dating Adrien, she had no right to feel this way.

Despite that, her heart bled.


	10. The Video

**I know, I'm late, but it's still the 10th! Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Day 10: The video**

"Oh, please," Chloé snarled and that was the first thing Adrien heart, entering their classroom this morning. "You don't think he's really _serious_ with you, do you? He obviously wants to make me jealous, so I pay him more attention," the Blonde giggled. Adrien could merely roll his eyes.

"Do you really think that?" Adrien asked, stepping inside.

"Ah! Adrikins! How are you?" Chloé called and instantly latched her arms around his neck, drawing herself up against his chest.

"Eh, fine, but, Chloé-" he began, but the Blonde cut him off.

"Oh, that's so great! Do you think, you could come with me, _today?_ I still want to show you how that chief had-"

"No." Adrien firmly told her, prying her arms from around his neck. "Chloé, just... don't. I told you, I am dating Ma-"

"Oh, Adrikins, you can stop that charade," Chloé giggled. "Everyone knows you are in love with me. Stop pretending like you weren't. I got it, I will pay you more attention so you aren't so lonely anymore." She added a wink after that.

Despite the shudder that travelled down his back at this statement, he firmly shook his head and looked at Marinette.

The look on her face broke his heart. Her eyes were wide open and were glistering dangerously. Her mouth was slightly parted and her bottom lip trembled. Adding the fact that she had gone incredibly pale, looking like she was collapsing every second made him feel even worse.

Flickering his gaze back to Chloé, he took a step backwards. "Chloé, listen to me very carefully, because I'm not going to repeat it. My name is _Adrien_. Not 'Adrikins'. I am dating Marinette, _she_ is my girlfriend. I like her very much and would prefer her over you Every. Single. Time. So please, will you let me through, I have to comfort my girlfriend, you hurt her very much."

Stepping around his stunned classmate, he instantly focussed back on Marinette, who looked much better. A rosy colour had taken over her entire face, her mouth was a thin line and her eyes wide like before. She looked more shocked than heartbroken and it suited her much better.

"Good morning," he whispered, stepping close to her. Cupping her face with his hands, he watched her intently. "Are you all right?"

She flushed scarlet this time, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I'm er... I mean, you, eh, thanky you? I mean thank you, you didn't have to err..."

Chuckling, he let her face go. He definitely had made the right decision. He could have never impressed Ladybug with this. "I _had_ to, Marinette. _You_ are my girlfriend, remember?"

Marinette flushed an even darker shade and stammered something more. It was cute.

Unfortunately, his action had caused quite a bit of ruckus. Alya had filmed everything and put it on her blog, without asking him and within a few hours, everything exploded.

In his lunch break, Nathalie even came up to the school to talk to him.

They were currently about to part, Nino needed to keep up with some homework he had forgotten and Alya wanted to go home to get him at least a small bit of lunch during the break. Marinette had invited him over again for lunch with her parents and Adrien happily complied.

That was until he saw Nathalie waiting at the steps in front of the school.

"Heh," Alya suddenly laughed awkwardly and held Adrien back, anxiety in her eyes and voice. "Adrien, listen, I have to confess something."

Frowning, he looked between Alya and Nathalie. Marinette by his side, looking as clueless as himself.

"What's up?"

"Well, I kind of... recorded the little stunt you pulled this morning and posted it on my blog with the caption 'Adrien protecting his girlfriend'-" she began, but Adrien cut her off.

"You did WHAT?! Are you insane?!" Dread filled his stomach and again, he glanced nervously between Alya and Nathalie. No wonder his father's assistant wants to take him home now.

"You _have_ to delete it, Alya!" he instantly hissed.

"I did!" she whined, raising her hands in surrender. "I really did! The second my phone was blowing up with mails and comments about the thing! But it kind of... went viral..."

Whining, he blinked around, searching for an escape. But he only saw Marinette's confused, Nathalie's stoic and Alya's mournful faces. Sighing, he accepted his fate. He had to do it sooner or later anyway.

"Thanks for the info though," he murmured and watched Nathalie dreadful.

Suddenly, a small, warm hand found his and he glanced to the side. Marinette was smiling encouragingly. "Come on," she said and tugged at his hand, going downstairs towards Nathalie.

"W... What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"Well, you were protecting me this morning and now, I am protecting you." She turned around with a confident smile that reminded him of Ladybug. Then, Marinette turned around, facing Nathalie. "I want to speak to Monsieur Agreste, if you don't mind."

"Monsieur Agreste awaits you both," Nathalie simply replied and turned to open the door to the limousine.

Both climbed into the car and Adrien was highly confused of Marinette's behaviour. She was normally shy and stuttery, clumsy even. Now, she radiated confidence and grace. What had happened to her?

Glancing ahead to the screen at the backrest of the passenger's seat. He had anticipated his father's face on the screen. Instead, he was greeted with black.

"Wait," he said, watching the assistant in front of him. "In person?"

"Yes, Adrien, in person," Nathalie sighed.

Instantly, his anxiousness doubled. A meeting _in person_? He was in serious trouble.

"Is this bad?" Marinette asked in a whisper, drawing his attention back to her. They still held hands and he drew comfort out of their touch. But it did not help to lessen his nerves.

"Well, yes," Adrien murmured, but was not able to finish the explanation, the car suddenly stopped in front of the mansion. Gulping the bile in his mouth down, he quickly hurried out of the car and into the mansion, never letting Marinette's hand go.

"Don't worry, handsome boy, I'm going to talk to your father, you won't be in trouble," Marinette smirked, she seemed to have already planned her speech.

"I don't think so," a cold voice suddenly said and again, shivers ran down his spine.

"Father!" he exclaimed, turning around. Gabriel Agreste stood on the steps, looming over them, similar on how he had smashed Nino at the beginning of the year.

"Good morning, Monsieur Agreste," Marinette smiled warmly and stepped ahead, letting his hand go to offer it to his father. Cold sweat ran down his spine when his father simply stared at Marinette and her open hand. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it's really nice to meet you."

A few seconds passed and it was as clear as day it was Gabriel's turn to make a move.

Incredibly, he stepped a few steps down and took her hand as well, shaking it lightly. "Hello, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. What are your intentions? And I advise you to speak the truth."

Marinette's face was open and inviting, the complete opposite to Gabriel's. Then, Marinette's face was pulled into a light frown upon hearing this. "My intentions are genuine, Monsieur. I don't care about his status or fame."

"And what about mine?" Gabriel asked further, "You're a designer, right? Want a quick ride to the top?"

Chuckling, Marinette shook her head and glanced back to Adrien. "I don't care about your fame either, Monsieur." She turned back to Gabriel and smiled. "Adrien is a dearest friend of mine, I like _him_ very much. Fashion is my dream, but I know I have to work hard to be proud of my achievements. There is no short cut to being successful. I'm here because of Adrien and not because of you."

His heart beat a bit faster when she talked, and deep appreciation filled him. Especially, when she turned back to him again and smiled like she did right now. Sighing, he replied with a smile, his father momentarily forgotten.

But Gabriel quickly caught his attention again, coughing lightly. Both heads snapped back to the man. Sighing, Gabriel gestured to the office to Adrien's left. "Why don't we continue this conversation in the office?" he asked and stepped down the rest of the stairs. Marinette following with a bright smile, Adrien dumbfounded.

:

"I don't get it," Adrien murmured, sitting back on his couch. "I simply don't get it."

Marinette laughed and fell down next to him, her thigh brushing against his. "I told you I'm going to rock this."

"You did not use the word 'rock'," he snickered and bumped his knee against her's.

Giggling, she bumped back and shrugged. "I used it in my head."

Laughing, he leaned is head in his neck and simply watched her. Marinette grinned at him, confident, beautiful. God he would have never thought he would be glad, changing Ladybug for Marinette. He had made the right decision.

When he looked into her deep, blue eyes, his heart began to race again and adrenaline flushed through him. He wanted to kiss her. And she was _there_. She was his _girlfriend_ , his father approved of.

Adrien had fallen in love again. Sure, again, guilt mingled in in his feelings, because of Ladybug. But Ladybug did not mind, did not reciprocate his feelings. She was not... _here_.

"Marinette?" Adrien finally murmured, leaning forwards.

This girl was showing him more and more sides of herself. Everyday, he learned of a new facet of her personality. She could be cute, sassy, passionate, clumsy, but also confident and sure-footed.

"Hm?" she hummed, her eyes slightly wider than before, making her looking a bit flustered.

He stopped. His heart was racing and he was a chicken. "Thank you," he whispered and simply kissed her cheek, lingering against her skin.

When he drew back, her breath ghosted over his skin, making tingles spread all over his body. And neither was able to move any further.

Yet.


	11. October's Rain

**Today I got the best birthday present ever: Your amazing feedback! Today I was simply staring at the amount of views I got yesterday and I'm really touched, I love you all so much! Thanks for all the reviews and your support, it really made my day! Thank you! I got a present for you as well :P So enjoy~**

* * *

 **Day 11: October's Rain**

Marinette's mood was not the best when she woke up the next morning. On patrol, Chat had told her the whole time, how his _wonderful_ girlfriend was making him happy. She was _cute_ and passionate and- ARGH.

She knew she should be happy for him. For heavens sake, she had a wonderful dream-boy-boyfriend on her own! Adrien was _everything_ she ever wanted! He was handsome, clever, and simply... _Adrien_! Marinette had no right to complain about Chat's behaviour.

But she could not help it, every time, he opened his mouth, something about his 'princess' fell out and it cut her heart even deeper.

Tikki did everything she was able to do to comfort her, but... her mind always turned around the fact that Chat was happy without her. And she missed his flirting. She incredibly missed it and the attention he had given her before that _princess_ stole him.

Sighing, Marinette pulled at her pigtails. She would have never thought she would mourn after Chat's flirtations.

Quickening her walk, she hurried over to school. If Chat was happy, she would be happy as well. She had Adrien, the boy she had wanted all year.

"Good morning," someone suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts. "What's with that frown?" Adrien asked, concerned.

"O... Oh," Marinette smiled and turned around to greet her _prince_. Hah, take that, Chat Noir. "Good morning, Adrien. I'm fine, was just lost in thoughts. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And guess what: My father _smiled_ this morning. I thought I was hallucinating," he whisper-yelled and made Marinette giggle. She still liked him, despite her confusion with Chat Noir.

"He's human, he's _allowed_ to smile, you know?"

Adrien only shrugged, watching her as if she was insane. "I thought he was an Alien. My whole world was crashing down on me," he whined.

Marinette laughed heartily. She would have never guessed Adrien was in reality pretty childish. But yesterday, where they were together the whole afternoon, playing games and watching Netflix, she was surprised to find him crying like a baby watching How to Train Your Dragon 2. She lost all fear of him that afternoon.

Taking his hand, she smiled up a him. "You know _you_ would be an alien as well?"

"Well, this would be cool," he smiled giddily, tugging her up the steps to enter their school yard. "I may have inherited some cool alien powers."

Giggling, she followed. "I could be like Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Adrien added with a laugh, "I could fight evil alongside our heroes. Or who knows..." he turned around with a wink, "maybe I already am."

Marinette knew it was a joke. A bad one, but it was a joke and she was expected to laugh. So she did. She laughed and pushed him, even joking alongside, scolding him for having exposed his identity. But in reality... she was _shocked_. He had looked _exactly_ like Chat Noir this moment. The smirk, the wink, the wind that had ruffled his hair this moment...

No. Adrien was _not_ Chat Noir. She was lucky but not _that_ lucky.

However, Marinette brooded all day. She was surely only seeing things.

:

Around noon, another Akuma attacked.

Unfortunately, Marinette was with Chloé at this moment, having argued with her about Adrien. The Akuma was a girl Chloé had recently snapped at for being simply in her way. Chloé had pushed her, in attempt to get past the slightly clumsy girl and the girl fell into the mud from the rain outside.

Full of anger, she fell victim to Hawkmoth and was now transforming everything and everyone into candy. Like always, Chloé was held captive in a prison with bars made of liquorice and candy cones.

Marinette quickly hid behind a shelf to transform, but Chat used his second to burst into the room. Before he could say anything, the Akuma used a gigantic candy cone like a club and hit her kitty hard in his side. He got flung to the side and crashed into one of the library's shelves.

Forgetting what she was about to do, Marinette hurried after her partner and helped him to get out of the myriads of books that had fallen on top of him.

As soon as his gaze landed in her, his eyes went wide, he looked even shocked. "Marinette?! What are you doing here?! It's dangerous," he growled and leaped to his feet.

Without giving her a chance to answer, his hands were under her knees and his arm around her waist. Leaping out of the library and out of the school's ground through the open roof, he brought her far away. Too far for her liking.

But Marinette did not say anything, she was too stunned by his face. He was frowning, determination and anger pulling his brows together. Why was he angry?

Somewhen, when he deemed the rooftop safe enough, he sat her down and quickly looked her up and down, making sure she was all right.

"Chat Noir? What is wrong?" Marinette asked, momentarily forgetting she was Marinette this moment.

"You have to stay out of danger princess," he winked, his usual easy demeanour back when he saw she was perfectly fine. "I don't want to see you near the battles, you could get hurt. And now stay here, I'll come back." Doing a triple somersault from the roof he bid her good bye.

Marinette was in the middle of rolling her eyes, waving his look off as some Chat-Noir-problem, she froze.

How did Chat call her? _Princess_?

"Marinette!" Tikki pulled her out of her thoughts. Flinching, she remembered the Akuma that still needed to be beat. Groaning, she shoved that problem back and transformed, leaping as Ladybug back to school.

The Akuma was easily beat and everyone was freed.

"Sorry, LB," Chat sung after their usual fist bump, "but I need to safe a princess from a rooftop."

"Wait," Ladybug nearly screamed, holding him back. "Is... she _the_ princess?" she asked with a weird smile, anxiety burning inside her stomach.

Chat only hummed knowingly, shrugging his shoulders. "Who knooows," he sung, obviously not wanting to reveal her identity.

"Chat," she huffed, "I mean it. Is _she_ your girlfriend?" she pried further, ignoring the third beep of her earrings. Chat's answer was important, it decided whether Chat was _her_ boyfriend or not.

Chat only frowned, stepping closer. "LB, are you all right? Why is it important whether Marinette's my girlfriend or not?"

"Oh," Ladybug hummed, not knowing what to say. "Not at all, I'm just... curious?" Would he believe her?

"Have you seen her?" Chat asked, on alert.

Technically no. She had not _seen_ herself this moment. Oh, she should not do this, Chat's identity was a _secret_ , she should definitely not pry anything in that matter and should leave now.

"No," she lied instead and smiled up at him. "Just curious." Why did she do this?! She should leave _now_ before Chat said anything that lead her to his identity. But she stayed. She wanted to hear a 'yes'.

Chat chuckled and his gaze turned playful again. "Well, yes. I was so scared seeing her here, in the middle of an attack and bought her to safety. She's surely worried."

Her heart stopped.

Chat had just confirmed he was _her_ boyfriend. And Marinette had only one boyfriend. Adrien. Wheezing a chuckle out, she quickly bid him good bye with the excuse of her running out Miraculous and made a beeline towards the roof where he had deposited her earlier.

She had barely time to wrap her mind around the fact that Adrien was Chat Noir, when the black clad hero came into view.

:

It rained when Marinette stepped out of the school after their classes.

She had barely managed to contain herself when Chat, Adrien, brought her back to school and hurried off, only to join her after transforming back into Chat Noir in a closet. And she avoided him like the plague the rest of the day, she needed to get used to the idea of him being Chat.

Not that she was mad or sad or... anything. She was extremely happy if she was being honest, but... she needed time to get used to it. It seemed, she was indeed _that_ lucky.

Sighing, she glanced into the sky. She had _again_ forgotten her umbrella. She should have known not to listen to the weather casts.

"Marinette!" Adrien suddenly called from behind and she flinched around, stepping a few steps back, forgetting it was raining. Then she got hit by the drops, but she could not bring herself to care about the wetness.

Adrien had reached her and pulled off his white jacket from his shoulders to hold it over the two, shielding them. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she simply murmured, not daring to take a deeper breath. Everything smelled like _him_ and like Camembert, the snack his kwami preferred. She was so dumb.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" he asked, sad. "Or do you not like me anymore? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything," Marinette shook her head. "Don't think I don't like you, Adrien. I liked you from the beginning, please, don't think that."

"Then what is it?" he asked, frowning. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Marinette did not answer first. Should she tell him she knew? Should she tell him she's Ladybug? It felt like the right thing to do. She had lied enough these past days.

"I lied," she confessed, avoiding his gaze. She wanted to make things clear between them.

"Y... You lied?" he asked and sounded like someone had just slapped him.

"Wait-" she stopped her inner monologue of how awful she was to snap her gaze back up. The cold and wet shirt fell down on her, losing Adrien's stable grip. His eyes were so incredibly sad, his mouth open in a silent agony. It broke her heart, because he simply looked like she had just squashed his heart.

"I mean, I did not lie _now_ ," she immediately whined, cupping his face in both of her hands. The shirt was covering them and Marinette shivered in the cold. "I _do_ like you, I love you, Adrien." It was true. She had loved Adrien before and even now, her heart beat only for that boy in front of her. Him being Chat Noir was simply a great addition.

Marinette did not know Adrien well, but she could read Chat Noir like an open book. Chat Noir was her best friend, her partner. Chat Noir was the boy she fell for, despite Adrien showing interest in her.

"I love you, Adrien Agreste," she murmured, her thumb caressing his cheekbone. Adrien closed his eyes and circled her waist with his arms that had stopped holding the shirt up.

"Y... you...," he simply murmured, leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, but..." Adrien suddenly frowned. Marinette was already guessing what he wanted to say. He still loved Ladybug. That's why he came to her, a few nights ago, asking her what she felt for him. She had been so dumb.

"I know," Marinette giggled, pecking his nose in front of her. "You still love Ladybug."

His eyes snapped open, frowning. "How...?!"

"That... was kind of the part where I lied," Marinette confessed, glancing to the side. His head left hers and he was watching her intently.

Grinning bashfully and kind of awkward, she looked back into his eyes. "I told you I did not like you that way. I told you I was happy for you. I told you I did not see the girl who was sitting on that roof this afternoon and I did not stay on the roof." Taking a deep breath, she prepared for the incoming impact when he realized what she meant. "These were the lies I told Chat Noir."

Adrien needed a few seconds. His brows furrowed deeper with every passing moment. She feared he would reject her, when he suddenly shook his head. "No." he simply breathed.

"I'm sorry, kitty, but you called me 'princess' and I was suddenly... I thought it would be too good to be true. And then you confirmed it."

Marinette expected shouting, expected anger or denial, but he simply... smiled. "My Lady?" he breathed, sounding starstruck.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Marinette smiled sadly, but Adrien only pulled her closer, his smile growing.

"My Lady," he said again, his grin only widening.

That made Marinette giggle. She would have never thought being _this_ happy in her kitty's arms. "My kitty."

Suddenly, his lips were on hers and shivers and tingles raced over her body, making her warm and fuzzy when they shared their first kiss in the cold October's rain.


	12. Luck

**Day 12: Luck**

Adrien opened his eyes the next morning and he felt different. Instantly a giddy smile stretched over his lips and he took a pillow, he could hide under. Squealing in the soft darkness he turned around and wiggled with his feet under his blanket.

Marinette was _his Lady_.

He had kissed his Lady.

His Lady was his girlfriend.

His Lady was _Marinette_.

Plagg had told him, the black cat was the epitome of bad luck, but momentarily he felt exceptionally lucky. Marinette was Ladybug! Holy fibs, he was _extremely_ lucky! He fell for two girls and they turned out to be the same! And he finally managed to kiss her, who on earth could be that lucky?

Only Lady Luck.

Who is Marinette!

"Come on, Loverboy, don't be ridiculous," Plagg's voice came muffled through the fabric and Adrien squealed another time before flinging the pillow and his comforter from him.

"Plagg!" he exclaimed, "Today is going to be great day!"

Picking a wheel of Camembert from his not-so-secret stash he presented it to his kwami who dived in with a whoop. Giggling, Adrien placed the wheel atop his night stand and hurried to get ready for school.

Maybe he would manage to catch his Lady... Princess... _girlfriend b_ efore classes started and would be able to get another kiss or two.

That's why he was practically jumping out of his driver's car when the Gorilla stopped in front of school. Marinette was already standing in the front of the tall wooden doors. Alya was practically sitting on Marinettes shoulders, squashing her with a gigantic hug. Adrien would have been concerned, but both girls were giggling joyfully.

With a big smile, he stepped closer.

"Ah! Adrien!" Marinette laughed, having seen him the first.

"Oooooooh, Adrieeeeen, helloo," Alya sang, climbing off of Marinette. "Slept well?"

"Good morning," he greeted them. "Yes, I slept very well," he answered dutifully and instantly flicked his gaze to Marinette, who already watched him. "Good morning, Princess," he smiled and took her hand, placing a kiss on top of her knuckles.

Alya's squealing pulled them out of the bubble and he stood up straight again, but did not let go of her hand. "Oh gosh, you're so sweet today! It's incredible what a little smooching can change," Alya gushed and made Marinette squeak.

"We did not 'smooch', Alya!" she scolded her best friend, but Adrien simply grinned at her. He had a girlfriend, he could kiss, why should he be angry with a girl, who pointed that out?

When Marinette saw his grin, she hit his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" he complained, rubbing the spot with his free arm.

"You know for what," she murmured with a glare.

Giggling he leaned closer. "Because I want to kiss my girlfriend?"

"Oh, I'm going to leave you alone then," Alya whispered and retreated somewhere.

Adrien used the privacy to lean down, but he wouldn't have needed, her hands appeared on his collar and pulled him down. They met halfway and their lips brushed together. Tingles made him smile when they touched, made him flush when they moved. He had thought he loved holding hands or cuddling, but kissing was even better. Kissing was what he craved.

His hands rested on her hips when they parted. It had only been one single kiss, but it lasted an eternity in his head.

"Let's head to class, Minou," she smiled and took his hand again, leading them inside. He was so lucky to have this girl.


	13. Friday

**Day 13: Friday**

It was Friday the 13th and Adrien knew he had had too much luck these past days.

He woke up too late so he had to skip breakfast and hurry through his morning routine. When he skipped into his driver's car, his hair was still a mess and his shirt was ajar. Nathalie threw him a scolding glance, but he could not care less. He was busy rummaging through his messenger bag in search of his literature homework that was most likely still on his desk at home.

Groaning, he exited the car, bidding his driver and Nathalie good bye. However, his shirt got caught in the door when he had closed it and when the car drove off, he got yanked to the side, the shirt ripped and he fell to the ground in front of school.

There he sat when Marinette found him, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Oh, Chaton, what's up?" she giggled and offered him her hand so he could stand up properly.

Sighing, he took the hand and got back to his feet. "Friday the 13th," he simply answered with a shrug. "Plagg had warned me there cold be some side effects concerning the Miraculous," he sighed.

"Aww," she simply cooed and gently stroked her hands through his hair, tugging at his strands to get him his usual hair stile. "Come on," she giggled and took his hand to pull him away from school again.

"What are we doing?" he asked, wondering why they headed to the bakery instead of school.

"Well, we still have a few minutes left and you need new clothes, you can't run around all day with a ripped shirt, can you? And where did you leave your jacket, it's cold, you know?" she babbled when they entered the bakery again from the side.

"I wanted to give it to you as a Christmas present, but drastic times need drastic measures, right?" she giggled nervously and opened the hatch to her room. "I really hope you like it."

Adrien watched her hurry to her desk and rummage through her drawer. He simply stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do. The mention of a present had him on high alert, he never got presents... And thinking that Marinette had planned so far ahead, having a _Christmas_ present already ready in October... he was touched.

"It's not quite ready yet, I wanted to add some stitching, but..." Marinette murmured and turned around, a red fabric in her hands. "At least I can give it to you in person this time."

She held it in front of him and he took it carefully. The fabric was fuzzy and surely pretty warm and comfortable. "Oh my god," he gushed in awe by simply touching it. Taking the edges, he heaved it from her hands and black parts fell out. It was a red hoodie with black arms and hems. The bodice had black spots.

"A Ladybug hoodie?" he whispered holding the clothing carefully in front of him.

Adrien knew Marinette was talented and knew she had the craftsmanship from the bowler hat competition. But this hoodie was for _him_ , only for him, and he felt beyond honoured.

"Marinette," he whispered and flickered his gaze from his hoodie to the designer. She smiled nervously. "Thank you so much," he added and drew her quickly into a tight hug. She giggled and pushed him away from her.

"Come on, change, we need to get back to school," she giggled and turned to head downstairs again, "I'll wait in the living room."

Adrien was quick in catching her hand, when she was about to leave, and drew her back to his chest. Marinette squeaked, but Adrien muted her when he gently caught her lips. That was the least he could do to show her his gratitude. Moving against her lips, he may have lost himself in the feeling of having her close, of showing her how much he appreciated her effort. But then she whined and pushed him away again, ending their kiss.

"We really need to head back, now change," she whispered and pecked him one last time until she hurried out of the room.

"Adrien, classes started two minutes ago," Plagg yawned from his bag. "Unless you want to stay here all day, what might be the wiser decision."

Adrien cursed, ignoring that last part to shimmy out of his shirt and into the warm pullover. Sighing in a bliss, because it was even more warm and fuzzy on his bare skin, he quickly snatched his bag with Plagg up and headed out of Marinette's room.

"Marineeeeette!" he gushed, "It fits perfectly, thank you _so_ much!" He stroke a pose to show off his new hoodie.

Unfortunately, Marinette only huffed and stepped closer, pulling on one of the sleeves and on the folds of the hood. "Now I definitely need to work some more on it," she simply murmured with a frown while smoothing the front. Then she flushed red and her hands were gone from his chest in an instant. "Let's go to school," she squeaked and grabbed his hand to tug him out of the house.

Just when he had thought he had tricked the day, he got scolded by his teacher. Not Marinette, no. They were obviously used to _he_ r, being late, so he was the only one who got the talk. And when he shamefully admitted to have his homework forgotten on his desk, Madame Bustier wanted him to stay after the class finished, to have another talk.

The lesson was okay, but afterwards was awkward. Madame Bustier questioned what was wrong with him today, but he could only shrug. How do you explain your teacher that you only had an exceptionally bad day?

Sighing, the teacher then dismissed him, telling him that she has to talk to his father, if something like this will happen more frequently. Nodding, he exited the classroom, but was late to his next class as well.

Unfortunately, Madame Mendeleiev gave him the same talk, but she was more humane, not letting him stay after the lesson. But Chemistry, one of the subjects he was best in, went horribly wrong today as well. He dropped the test tube so the liquid he and Nino worked on, spilled on their whole desk and they needed to stay to clean up.

The whole day went on like this, he had the feeling the world was against him and he felt somehow insane by the time lunch rolled around.

He slouched out of the school grounds, already looking forward to a lunch in solitude, because that would mean he would not embarrass himself anymore in front of _anyone_.

That was until Marinette took his hand and lead him to the bakery. "You are coming with me," she announced and dragged him behind. "We are going to have a picnic in the park."

"Marinette... I don't know if this is a good idea," he whined, having absolutely no strength left to resist.

"It's a wonderful day," Marinette giggle, "The sun is shining, it is kind of warm and we can find a nice spot in a patch of sunlight where you can take a well deserved nap. You'll see, it's going to be great!"

"Not with my luck today," he whined, but Marinette continued nonetheless. While she was working in the bakery, talking to her mother and packing some things for their lunch, Adrien just stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not daring to touch anything, in case he broke something.

It worked quite well, but when he was about to leave, he pulled the handle to open the door. The handle broke and he stumbled back, surprised, the handle still in his hand. He stumbled against Marinette who shrieked and fell against a display case. One shelf inside fell down and took everything inside with it, the whole inner goods crashed together and glass cracked, pastries got squished and simply everything inside was rendered useless trash.

Whining, Adrien simply looked from the handle in his hand to the case. Marinette was shocked and stared at the mess in front of them.

Sabine quickly hurried to them, fussing over them and the display. It ended with Marinette and Adrien being shoved out of the bakery. In the middle of his tenth apology, he had handed Sabine the handle back.

"I told you it was a bad idea," he murmured, frowning.

"Oh no," Marinette giggled, taking the basket and his hand. "Believe me, maman actually found it quite funny. She's not _that_ mad." Then she tugged him forwards, into the park.

Lunch was actually quite nice. The blanket, Marinette had picked, was thick and did not let the cold of the ground through. They sat in a nice patch of sunlight, ate Marinette's parents' goods and talked.

Eventually they ended lying next to each other, their stomachs full.

Adrien turned his head to watch his Lady. Her eyes were closed and a smile was on her lips. The wind ruffled through her fringe and her smell drifted into his nose. Smiling, he simply watched her a few minutes. She had done so much that day. Took him out of his misery multiple times with either a smile or a small present like his new favourite hoodie or this incredible lunch.

He felt so full of love towards this girl.

Giggling, he quickly heaved himself lightly up and turned, capturing her. His arms snaked under her back when she squealed and laughed and his legs circled hers, holding her tight in place.

Laughing, she looked up at him and placed her arms around his neck. With a satisfied sigh, he leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you so much," he murmured and captured her once more.

:

After their lunch date, Adrien's mood was lighter again.

They were back in the bakery, Sabine had cleared the mess in the display and everything was perfectly fine again.

Still grinning, he pulled his phone out and checked his mails while Marinette packed a few snacks for them to share in school.

Then, he stopped dead in watching Marinette through his peripheral vision to stare at his phone. There was a message from Nathalie. _Wanted to prepare you and Marinette, your father orders a training so you can deal properly with the consequences. 5p.m. in the mansion._ Attached to the message was a link to a website where gossip about celebrities were often featured. When the page loaded, the first thing he saw, was a picture of him and Marinette in a high quality close up, kissing in the grass in the park. He was draped all over her.

That had been a private moment and a paparazzi had caught them.

The headline 'Under Agreste! How our famous model caught his first love' made him laugh only little, but he knew what that meant: the tabloids got wind of their relationship.

Adrien coughed lightly, drawing Marinette's attention to him. He better prepared her.

"My Lady?" Her head turned to him and smiled, asking what he wanted. "You... better read this," he murmured and gave her his phone. Banging his head on the counter he leaned against, he heard her startled gasp, but did not want to look into her face. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "should have paid better attention."

Incredibly, she began to giggle and patted his head. "Don't be. I counted on something like this with you being a famous model. And the article is not _this_ bad."

"You're going to be hated," he whined, but Marinette only buried her hand in his hair, ruffling it. It felt extremely comforting.

"Don't worry. Come on, let's go back to school," she whispered and placed a kiss on his head. "I can cope with that."

Like he had predicted, they received many glares from girls all around their school yard when the two made their way back to their classroom. He felt awful doing this to his Lady. But every time Marinette noticed his concerned frown, she either grinned reassuringly up at him and squeezed his hand or began to talk about a topic that distracted him from his surroundings.

:

The afternoon was just as bad as the morning had been, but Marinette refused to leave his side this time.

When school ended, both headed to the mansion, 'training' in dealing with the media. Luckily, they were already perfectly able to, being Ladybug and Chat Noir, they sometimes had to deal with them and they were prepared. So he wanted spent the thirty minutes of 'training' with a media specialist, dreaming or joking with his Lady. However, his father decided to join them and he needed to pay attention and do ridiculous drills.

This day was definitely one of the worst he ever had.


	14. Dinner

**Okay: THANK YOU Starlin's Ghost, I really appreciated the review yesterday. I took it to heart and wrote the last chapter again, his time a bit more detailed and with the things I originally** ** _wanted_** **to write.**

 **So to everyone: Read chapter 13 again, it's a bit better now :)**

 **(I should have written this at the beginning of that recent chapter...)**

* * *

 **Day 14: Dinner**

Marinette's morning was great. She woke up on her own with no need to hurry, because it was Saturday.

Stretching in bed, she sighed blissfully. She loved the weekends.

Glancing to her phone, she noticed it was blinking. Two messages from Adrien.

 _Adrien, 08:55: Father invited you to dinner with some of his employees, want to add a movie night afterwards?_

 _Adrien, 08:57: I don't think you have a choice though ;)_

Giggling, she replied.

 _Marinette: 10:32: I don't mind, I'd really like to come :D I don't know what to wear though, formal? Casual formal?_

The reply came instantly.

 _Adrien: 10:32: Casual formal. A nice skirt and blouse eventually. But I'd be more concerned about our movie night ;)_

Laughing, she texted him back and hurried out of bed to get ready for the day.

During midday, an Akuma interrupted her work in the bakery, a fangirl of Adrien, enraged because of Marinette's relationship to Adrien. It was hard to distract her enough, so she was able to sneak away and transform, but with Chat Noir's help, it was easy to beat her as well.

The last hour she had flittered with Alya around her room, trying to get hair, make up and clothing done, she showered, shaved and prepared her duffel for the night. She did not know what to expect.

Dinner on it's own could mean _anything_. How many people will be there? How long will it take them? How many courses? Marinette needed to impress Gabriel with that. She had his first approval, but now she needed to demonstrate her social abilities.

And then, there was this movie night. Cuddling on his couch, while there was some cool movie playing on the screen? Piece of cake. Kissing? Why not. But more? Alya always joked about it, said the silent one were the worst, but Marinette simply could not imagine Adrien, being somehow... dirty. Her kitty was nice and sweet, he was not supposed to act like Alya described and Marinette was by no means ready!

Huffing, she checked her look once more in her body length mirror. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun, the strands on both sides of her face lightly curled to her shoulders. She wore only light make up and pearly earrings.

She wore a light pink blouse with a round, black collar and cuffs. The blouse was tucked into her black, A-line skirt. Just today, she had stitched some floral, light pink swirls on her hip, down to her right knee. Black flats finished her outfit, together with a black purse for Tikki.

Marinette had also reviewed her etiquette manual. Just in case.

"Marinette!" Alya suddenly exclaimed, pointing out of the window. "The limo's here!"

Sighing, both flittered around to get the last few things into her duffel and both headed downstairs when the driver rang the doorbell.

Only, it was not the Gorilla, but Adrien. And her kitty was _stunning_. He wore a black suit jacket and a brilliantly white shirt underneath. Black jeans and leather shoes. His hair was gelled neatly into place.

"W... Wow, Marinette..." he whispered, taking her in. "You look great," he smiled and bowed, taking her hand to blow a light kiss against her knuckles.

She was giggling and wanted to retort something, when there was suddenly some cooing behind them. Turning around with a glare, her parents and Alya stood in the doorway upstairs, watching them.

"Go and live your own lives!" Marinette growled up at them, but they seemed to ignore her.

"They are growing up so fast!" Alya gushed and stroke an imaginary tear from her cheek. Sabine giggled and simply waved Marinette a good bye. "Remember our talk, honey," Sabine winked and Marinette flushed red.

Yes, she _did_ remember the talk.

"Okay, Adrien, let's go," she squeaked and took her duffel to hurry past Adrien, outside.

"Have a nice evening!" she heard her mother's call and Adrien's good bye. The second she arrived at the car, Adrien was already next to her again, opening the door for her.

"Let the duffel here, the Gorilla's going to take care for it," Adrien told her and simply grinned. "The dinner's going to be boring, but I'm really looking forward to our movie night."

"Tell me more about the dinner," Marinette began. "Who's there?"

Shrugging Adrien looked to the side, thinking. "Only four of my father's closest employees. His lawyer Mademoiselle Dubois, his head designer Monsieur Michel, his bookkeeper Monsieur Roche, and his media specialist, Monsieur Morel, you know him. Then Nathalie, father, and us." His gaze flickered back to her. "Would be any other designer or any of his rivals present, everything would be a bit more formal," he grinned.

Nodding, Marinette thought about it. It did not sound too bad. "He wants to introduce you," Adrien continued with a grin. "And it's some kind of test, I think. That's why I was able to negotiate the movie night," he winked. "But don't be nervous, everything will run smoothly."

"Yeah, because I'm not clumsy. No at all," Marinette murmured with a frown.

"You're graceful, Marinette," Adrien simply stated with a shrug. "And passionate, endearing and simply the best person I know." Marinette simply stared at him. He sounded so secure. "That's why I fell for you, despite Ladybug."

That was, kind of, one of the sweetest things he ever said. Rewarding him with a grateful kiss, she froze, realizing they had already reached the mansion. "Oh my god," she simply whispered.

Chuckling, Adrien tuned to open his door and hurried to her side to help her out as well. "You're going to be great, Marinette," he murmured and lead her up the steps.

The warmth of the mansion cloaked her comfortably and she sighed happily when the doors closed, shutting the coldness out.

"Good evening, Marinette."

Turning around, she saw Gabriel Agreste walk down the steps. "Good evening, Monsieur Agreste. How are you?"

"I'm fine," he nodded and took her offered hand in a shake. "I hope you had no inconveniences with this dinner on short notice."

"Oh," Marinette shook her head. "No, not at all. I was really looking forward to it all day."

And like Adrien had predicted: The dinner went really smoothly. Monsieur Agreste's employees were really nice and the meal was great. She even got a compliment from Monsieur Michel, Monsieur Agreste's head designer, for her outfit. They ate and talked a bit, until Adrien excused them at ten and both retreated upstairs.

Giggling, she took in his room. He must have prepared everything the whole day, because there were already snacks and DVDs ready on the table, along with blankets and many pillows.

They quickly changed into something more comfortable and watched a thriller, that was not so thrilling, because both quickly fell asleep, arm in arm.


	15. Good Morning

**Day 15: Good Morning**

Adrien woke up and simply felt... stiff. Well, it was great, because he felt warm, fuzzy and simply in peace with his surroundings, cuddled against a warm and comfortable pillow. But he did not feel his left arm anymore and his neck was stiff because it was turned weirdly to the side. Adding a weird weight on his chest and stomach, he needed a few seconds to recall yesterday's events.

Marinette.

Blinking his eyes open, he was greeted with a blueish mop. Some few strands had found their way between his lips and he awkwardly pulled them out with his right hand that had luckily rested on Marinette's back.

Lightly groaning, he tried to move his head to stretch his stiff neck. Sighing, he placed it in a more comfortable position and cautiously placed his arm back around Marinette's waist.

Then it sunk in. His heart raced when he noticed that he had indeed slept next to Marinette, to his Lady, to _Ladybug_ , and she was currently still sleeping on his chest. He shamefully admitted he _loved_ to waking up like this and he would do anything to keep it that way.

If he would only feel his left arm.

Wiggling his arm out from under Marinette, he tried to not move too much, to not wake her. Just when he was halfway out and the incredibly painful tingling made it even harder too move his limb, Marinette stirred.

Then she giggled and nuzzled her nose against his chest. "Meow."

 _Meow?_ Did she dream?

Laughing soundlessly, he pulled his arm out, with only light stirrings from Marinette. She was still out like a light.

Chuckling, he placed the tingling arm around her waist as well. Sighing contently, he glanced to the watch on his TV. 7:42. Breakfast would be ready at 8:30, so he could stay here for another half hour.

Closing his eyes again, he enjoyed the warmth atop his chest. The constant, deep breathing, the small movements and murmur coming from his Lady. He was content.

That was until he was bored. Peeping back to the clock, he fully expected at least ten minutes had passed since his last glance. 7:43.

What?! A mere minute?! Huffing, he leaned back and glanced around, searching something to distract him. But Marinette was the only available thing. Would she be angry at him? Most likely.

You only live once, right? With a big, giddy grin, he raised his hand to lightly poke into Marinette's waist. Quickly closing his eyes, he acted like he was still asleep.

Marinette did not stir. Poking again, this time a bit more forcefully, he again resumed in acting asleep. This time, Marinette simply grunted and turned her head on his chest.

Using both hands this time, he poked her in both sides, and she moved. Adrien needed to concentrate hard to not break out into a big grin or laughter at her gibberish complaints and grunts.

Finally, she lightly pushed herself from his chest. There were two or three seconds of silence until she squeaked and suddenly moved. Her legs caught his and he involuntarily gripped her tighter, what lead to her panicking even more and soon, both tumbled of the couch.

Adrien managed to turn them mid-air so she landed hardly on his side and he rolled them to the back so she was back on top of his chest.

"You made me fall for you again, My Lady," he chuckled, trying to roll his aching shoulder.

"Oh!" she simply exclaimed and hit his chest. "Bad kitty!"

"Why is it my fault?! I was sleeping!" he exclaimed, tightening his grip around her, only to prevent her from hitting him.

"You dumb cat were not asleep!" she called and struggled, but laughed along with him.

Marinette only needed a few minutes, full of complaints and bad jokes to stop her struggling and, with a defeated sigh, she buried her face into his chest, whining.

"What time is it?" she murmured, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Shortly before eight," he answered, lightly stroking his hands across her back.

Deeply groaning again, she banged her head against his sternum. "Why are you waking me at such an ungodly hour?" she whined.

"Ungodly?" he echoed. "I'm always waking up around eight. Sometimes even earlier."

"Because you are weird," she retorted and moved her hands up his chest to his head, burying one hand in his hair to stroke through his strands and the other was draped next to his head, fiddling with his carpet.

Adrien leaned into her touch and enjoyed the tingling in his stomach this action caused.

"I'm weird?" he eventually got back to their conversation.

Marinette only giggled. "Yes, Chaton, you are weird. But not a bad weird," she smiled and heaved her face from his chest to look at him. Her deep blue eyes bored into his soul.

He could not help but lean up and kiss her. She responded by pulling him close with the hand that already rested in his hair. Flipping them over, he got into a more comfortable position. Her second hand joined the first one and tugged at the short strands at the base of his neck.

Adrien barely noticed he was moaning, all he registered was how incredibly good it felt having her close, kissing her. Shivers of pleasure raked down his spine and made him feel warm inside.

That was until Marinette patted his shoulder. "Hm?" he asked, switching from her mouth to her cheek and jaw so she could talk.

"Someone knocked on the door," she murmured, her voice deep and breathless.

Stopping his movements, he listened. And then he heard it as well: Two sharp knocks against his door. "Adrien?" Nathalie.

"What is it?" he asked back, lightly flushing.

"Breakfast's ready in a few minutes. Get decent and join your father at the dining table," Nathalie said and left, her clicking heels echoing in the hall outside.

As soon as his gaze flickered back to Marinette's, both flushed a deep shade of red and scrambled away from each other, stammering apologies. "I- I... I'll quickly change!" Marinette exclaimed and hurried to her bathroom, her kwami following.

Taking a deep breath, Adrien brushed his hand through his hair, trying to get back to reality.

"You finished?" Plagg asked and floated lazily on his back next to Adrien. "I'm hungry, where's my cheese?"

"You know where it is!" he scolded the cat, gesturing to the fridge next to his desk.

"Empty," the cat only yawned.

Huffing, Adrien stood up on shaky legs. "That's your own fault. I'll try to sneak something up from breakfast," he growled and went to his closet, changing into some comfortable jeans and his new hoodie, he had gotten from Marinette on Friday.

When he was ready, he stepped back into his main room and Marinette was already there, looking completely normal again. She sat on the couch, giggling because of something.

"I don't know why you always complain about Plagg." Marinette giggled. "He's sweet."

"He's a glutton." Adrien growled and stepped to his door. "You coming?"

"Sure," she giggled and stood up, hurrying to his side.

Breakfast went smoothly, as well as the rest of the day. Around noon, he brought Marinette back home, but stayed there for another few hours to play with her Mecha Strike.


	16. I love her

**Day 16: I love her**

"Girl, you _have_ to make them!" Alya begged, her hands clasped together in front of Marinette's face. "PLEASE, you're the only one that can do that!"

"Okay," Marinette sighed.

"Yay!" Alya exclaimed, throwing her arms around Marinette's neck. "You're the bestest best friend a girl could wish for!"

"I know," Marinette giggled.

"Do you now what you and Adrien are going to wear?" Alya changed the topic.

"For what?" Adrien suddenly asked, appearing by her side with a big grin.

"The Halloween party in the hotel, Chloé's inviting the whole class this year," Alya shrugged. "Marinette just told me she's going to make me and Nino some rad costumes. I'm going as Lady Wifi and Nino can be the Bubbler again," Alya giggled.

"You're going to go as your Akumas?" Adrien asked, lying his head to the side.

"Yes!" Alya exclaimed, throwing her fist into the air, "That's going to be great! Too bad you two were not akumatized yet."

"It's not something you can be proud of, babe," Nino joined them, bumping his fist against Adrien's in a greeting. "But it's going to be a great costume for Halloween."

"Uh!" Alya suddenly squealed, "You can go as Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Nervously, Marinette chuckled and shook her head. "They are not really scary, Alya."

"You don't have to be scary, Chloé dresses as a princess every year too," Alya waved her off.

"Oh believe me," Adrien laughed, "that _is_ scary."

Everyone was laughing until a call echoed around the hall. "ADRIIIIIKIIINS!"

"Quick!" Adrien suddenly whisper-yelled, turning around to face Marinette, "You're my girlfriend, so you're going with me to the party right?!"

"Y... Yes, why...?" she wanted to ask, but Adrien turned around again, only to be tackled from the blond tornado made of perfume and nail polish.

"Adriikins!" she called and Marinette pitied her boyfriend's ear that had been directly next to the source. "My Halloweenparty! You're going with me again, right?"

"No, sorry Chloé," Adrien chuckled nervously. "I'm going with Marinette, she's my girlfriend, you remember?"

Chloé only pouted, her arms still around his neck. "Are you still not bored of her?"

Sighing, Adrien shook his head. "No, I still love her."

" _Love?!"_ Chloé shrieked, pushing him away from her, like he was some cheap pair of trousers. "What do you mean with _love_?!"

Alya squealed upon these words and tugged giddily on Marinette's sleeve, but Marinette only face palmed. "Dumb cat," she murmured, flushed red.

"Yes," Adrien simply told them, stepping next to Marinette and drawing his arm around her waist, "I love Marinette." His gaze was directed at her, was telling her: I love you.

Despite her present friends (and Chloé), her kitty needed an answer, so she leaned up to her tiptoes and kissed her boyfriend. "I love you too."

They needed a few minutes to calm everyone down, Chloé was long gone in another crying fit. Marinette felt bad for her. Marinette would be angry as well when Adrien's attention would be on someone else.

"So, are you our Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Alya asked with a smirk.

There were a few seconds of shocked silence until Marinette processed what Alya meant. "The- The costumes! For the party! Yeah- I mean- No, I don't think so, Alya. Sorry."

Chuckling, Adrien took her hand and lead her to the door to go inside. "We'll think about it," he winked. "But let's get inside, classes are about to start."


	17. Nosey Friends

**Day 17: Nosey friends**

Adrien was casually leaning against the bannister in front of their classroom, waiting for Marinette. It was lunch break and he was waiting for his girlfriend to exit. She was currently having a talk with Madame Mendeleiev, because she had been late to her lesson earlier.

Scrolling through some mails, he never intended to answer, he did not notice, how someone approached him from the side.

"Yo, Dude," Nino casually greeted him and Adrien flashed him a smile, pocketing his phone again.

"Hey, Nino, what's up?"

Nino took a glance into the classroom where Marinette stood in front of the table with Madame Mendeleiev. "Can we...?" he asked and gestured a bit to the side.

Frowning, Adrien nodded and stepped a bit away from the door, into an empty hallway. "Nino? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. Normally, Nino would not make a fuss about talking about something.

"Yeah," Nino shrugged, "I was just curious...," he began. "This with Marinette... you are serious about that, right?"

Surprised, Adrien nodded. "Yes, I never was any more certain. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Nino averted his gaze to glance back to the door Marinette was behind, "It was pretty surprising, you know? First, you ignore her for over a year, never showed any attraction towards her, even helped me to have a date with her, and now..." His gaze flickered back to Adrien's. "And now, from one day to the other, you're together and all lovey-dovey and even said the big three words?"

Adrien knew what Nino meant. It surely seemed weird. He had been so focussed on Ladybug all the time, and now, in a span of only two weeks, he and Marinette were inseparable.

"Don't get me wrong," Nino chimed in again, his hands raised in surrender, "I'm really happy for you two. Especially for Marinette. She had the biggest crush on you for... forever. But I can't help but wonder..."

"I know what you mean," Adrien interrupted him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Nino was a good friend. A really good one. "You think, one of us might get hurt eventually, because we are moving too far?"

Nino nodded.

Chuckling, Adrien simply shrugged. Regretting once more that he could not tell him, that he had had _indeed_ been in love with her before, he continued. "Don't worry man. I, unfortunately, can't tell you everything, but Marinette and I were dancing around this... _thing_ for a while and I'm just _really_ glad that I can finally be with her. That I can finally hold her and... stuff." Adrien had flushed lightly red at the possibilities that sprang into his mind.

Nino only laughed, boxing his shoulder. "Man, are you serious? You had a crush on her before? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well," Adrien shrugged, searching frantically for an excuse. "It... It was... like you said! You had a crush on her as well and I even helped you to have a date with her. I didn't know how to tell you that I, out of nowhere, had a crush on her as well. I thought it would be weird."

Nino was groaning, shaking his head, "Nooo, Adrien. My man. I was with Alya, why would it be weird?" he whined, but obviously believed him. Sometimes, it was really helpful to be the socially awkward kid.

So Adrien only shrugged and pouted.

"And what triggered it?" Nino continued, sporting a big grin. "Come on, you can tell me," he winked.

"Triggered?"

"When you fell for her. When did you realized you had a crush on her?" Nino shrugged, rolling with his eyes. "Come on, tell me."

"Is Alya bribing you in asking that?" Adrien asked warily. Normally, Nino was not this talkative.

The deer-in-the-headlights-look told Adrien everything he needed. Laughing, he shook his head. "For how long?"

"Yesterday," Nino huffed, massaging his temple. "All the time: 'Have you asked him yet? You wanted to ask him! Why didn't you ask him, you talked to him!' And all this kind. Want to see my mailbox? It's quite sad actually."

Laughing openly now, Adrien needed a few seconds to calm down again.

"Then I'm going to save your poor little soul, my friend," Adrien wheezed, striking a tear out of his eye.

Remembering back to the day where he had fallen in love with Ladybug, his smile turned lovingly. "She had been so uncertain of herself. Did not know what she was doing and whether she was worth the fuss. But then... she overcame her insecurities. She was strong, held a speech and was suddenly so... confident. She's stubborn, but kind, she's selfless and always tries to help." Adrien stopped. These were the words he always used for Ladybug, but in this moment, all he thought of, was Marinette.

"When she held a speech?" Nino mused, thinking. "So when we were trapped in the town hall? When she got elected to class rep?"

Forcing himself out of his little bubble, he focussed back on Nino. Shrugging, he took Nino's suggestion. "Yes."

"Man," Nino huffed, "that was even _before_ that date in the zoo, are you insane?"

Again, Adrien shrugged. He found that was a very good answer most of the time when he had none. "God," Nino groaned, "I'm the worst friend ever!"

"No," Adrien chuckled, drawing his arm around Nino's shoulder. He did not want that Nino felt bad for nothing. "Don't think I was already this far, back then. I had a guess, but you needed my help, so I did. The very first time I decided to act was much more later!"

"When?" Nino whined.

When had he decided to tell Ladybug? On Valentines Day? "On Valentines Day," he easily answered.

"Oh!" Nino suddenly exclaimed. "When she wrote you that card?! Gosh, Alya's going to freak out you actually got it."

What card? Suddenly a whole different piece clicked into the puzzle. The answer to his poem. Marinette must have found his paper in the trash, wrote an answer and send it to him! But why did she not sign it? He could ask later. As well as he could freak out later that the card had been indeed from his Lady.

"Yeah," he simply laughed, trying not to show his inner turmoil concerning this eventful day.

Suddenly, another voice rung through the hall. The voice of his Lady. "Adrien?"

"Over here," he called back, letting Nino go.

Adrien felt the urge to kiss her, so he greeted her with a small peck on the lips. Turning back to Nino, he smiled. "Are we good?"

"Oh, perfectly," Nino waved him off. "At least I'm not going to be spammed anymore."

Laughing, he waved at Nino. "Want to join us for lunch? We want to enjoy the good weather for the last time this year and have a picnic in the park."

"You can come as well," Marinette suddenly said, her head turned to the side. Following her gaze, Adrien found Alya crouching behind a corner, her eyes wet.

"Sure," Alya croaked and stood up, waiting for them to move.

Sighing, Adrien took Marinette's hand. They sure had some nosey friends.


	18. Resistance

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I went on a spontanous hiking trip with friends and came back late, so I simply... forgot to upload it. I had written it, but forgot to upload, shame on me. However, here it is from yesterday and today's coming this evening :) Thanks to Ravenclaw13 who reminded me XDXD**

* * *

 **Day 18** : **Resistance**

After school, Marinette began her work on Alya's and Nino's costumes. During lunch, they had been shopping, searching for fitting fabrics and accessories. She already dreaded the amount of work she needed to finish in only two weeks. Meant, she had only one week for one costume and adding that she needed a costume for herself as well, she was quite in a hectic.

Sighing, she sketched the last pieces of Lady Wifi's costume. Sure, she knew the suit, but she needed to research the details. During the fight she had had not really much time to wonder about how many stripes had been on Alya's arms.

She was about halfway finished to sketch the sewing pattern on a piece of newspaper, when she heard a knock on her skylight.

Frowning, Marinette glanced upwards, thinking, she was hearing things. But a big grin from a blonde boy on her balcony made her chuckle.

Dismissing the paper on her floor, she quickly skipped up her bed and opened the small trapdoor.

"Chat Noir, what an honour to meet you," she smiled.

"Well," Chat only shrugged, "I can't help, but visit beautiful ladies in their towers."

"Does that mean you're visiting every lady with a balcony?" she smirked, knowing fully well Chat was only visiting her.

Chat as well smiled fondly. "Only special princesses who have stolen my heart," he whispered and leaned further down, ready to meet her lips.

Giggling, she put her hand between their faces, so he bumped against her palm. "But Chat Noir! I'm a mere civilian, what is with Ladybug?"

"My Lady is as important as you are," he smiled, but then frowned. "Come on, Mari, let me in," he begged.

"No." Marinette simply stated. "I have work to do and you are going to distract me."

"I won't," he exclaimed and tried to sneak his legs past her body, but Marinette simply leaned onto them, her elbows on his thighs. "Come oooon, I'm lonely, I wanna just sit in one corner and will not even say a word," he pouted.

Leaning her head against his stomach, she thought about it. "Don't you have basketball training?"

"Cancelled," Chat shrugged. "The trainer's ill. Now let me iiiiiin," he whined and Marinette sighed, feeling her resistance crumble.

"You let me work?"

"Yes."

"You're sitting silently in one corner and will not do anything?"

There was a short pause, but he unwillingly nodded. "Yes princess, I won't do anything."

Marinette knew he was lying, or was at least really, really trying to stay put. Failing, but trying.

It was risky, but she simply could not let him go like this. And he was already halfway inside.

Finally nodding with a heavy sigh, she stepped back. Whooping, he jumped in after her, making her bounce lightly on the mattress. "You're not going to regret it," he smiled and leaned forward again, capturing her lips in a kiss.

There was a weird pull coming from him, she could not really resist. "I already am," she sighed when they parted, but leaned in again, moving her lips against his.

That evening, she only managed to get the pattern sketched out and cut the pieces from the fabric, until Adrien needed her attention.

"What are we going to wear for that party?" he asked, cutting one of the last pieces from the fabric. He wanted to help, and Marinette told him to cut the thingies out.

"I don't know. But please, nothing too complicated, I have a workload to do with Alya's and Nino's," she shook her head, cutting one of the gloves out of the white fabric as well.

"I don't know, I found Alya's idea pretty great," he snickered, dumping one piece of a lilac sleeve onto the assigned pile. "We could go as Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Okay, there are about a thousand reasons why this is a bad idea," Marinette scolded him. "The first and most prominent: We ARE Ladybug and Chat Noir, they are going to find out."

Adrien chuckled, his face lightly pink. "N... not when we switch the roles."

Switch? "You mean, you as Ladybug and I as Chat Noir?" she asked, frowning.

Her boyfriend shrugged, pointedly averting her gaze while grabbing another piece of Alya's suit that needed to be cut. "It would be a nice change, don't you think so?"

Giggling, Marinette noticed that Adrien seemed slightly nervous about that. "Adrien?"

"Hm?"

"Admit it," she chuckled, "you only want to see me in a Chat Noir costume."

Flushing red, Adrien raised his gaze and he grinned bashfully. "Might be the case."

Laughing, Marinette leaned forward and pecked his cheek. "Well, I can't resist my kitty when he asks for something, right? There might be no harm in me dressing as you."

"I never loved you more!" he exclaimed and threw his arms around her.

Laughing, they fell over and messed only slightly with Marinette's fabrics. The evening ended when she fell asleep, cuddled against him on her chaise with Netflix playing in the background.


	19. Taking A Nap

**Day 19: Taking A Nap**

Marinette was tired. Adrien had left around 4 a.m., excusing that he had fallen asleep. Debating whether it would wise to go back to bed, she decided against it and went on working some more on Alya's suit.

Having not really paid attention, she came late to class and got scolded again for her tardiness. A few minutes later, she regretted not having gone back to bed earlier. Luckily, Adrien seemed equally tired.

"Want to come over?" he eventually asked in their lunch break with a yawn. "We could take a quick nap and a small snack from my chief since my father's in Milan."

"Sounds great," Marinette sighed. "I'm going to work on their outfits after school then."

Taking her hand, they bid their friends good bye and climbed into Adrien's driver's car. After a snack for lunch in the dining hall, they retreated upstairs.

It felt awkward.

The last few times they had slept together, they had been previously watching something and simply... fell asleep. But preparing to sleep willingly in one bed, next to the other felt somehow awkward. There was a lot of shuffling and stuttering and fiddling, but eventually, she took her rest in Adrien's arms.

Her head rested against his shoulder and his arms were placed around her waist. It was warm and comfortable, but she was wide awake.

Adrien's heart was racing under her head and she could not help but smile. "Are you nervous?" she eventually asked, not moving her head.

He chuckled and her head bobbed lightly up and down. "Well, are you not?" he eventually murmured and she lightly heaved her head up to glance past his jaw. His eyes were strictly turned upwards, watching the ceiling.

"Maybe," she answered.

His eyes flickered down and again Marinette was amazed by how green they were. Not this magical glowing green, he sported as Chat Noir, but a deep, calm green.

"But I don't care," she smiled. "Let's just try to sleep, a bit, okay?"

"Okay," he murmured and smiled, not letting her out of his sight when she lowered her gaze again to lie more comfortable. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm down. Instantly, his smell filled her nose. An expensive perfume, to coat the smell of camembert. He smelled lightly minty, and she smelled leather. It was a smell so... Adrien, it amazed her, how much she really liked it.

Before, she had found the smell of boys... weird. Stinging in her nose and uncomfortable. But Adrien was different. He seemed to be the only boy with the perfect smell.

Sighing, she cuddled closer to him, to feel his warmth, to feel his calming heartbeat.

Marinette felt secure. At home.

:

It was Adriens damn mobile that woke her up, signalling them they had only thirty minutes until school started again. Grumbling, she patted Adrien's chest, that he should shut it off.

He was murmuring something and grabbed with his hand over her, searching blindly for his blaring phone. Adrien was practically engulfing her with this action and Marinette smiled, drawing her arms around his waist, holding him close.

Eventually, the noise stopped when Adrien had found his device, but he stayed where he was, his face buried in her hair, her nose against his neck. Marinette wanted to stay like this.

"We need to get up," he murmured eventually.

"Can't we just skip and stay here?" Marinette suggested, knowing fully well, Adrien would reason against it.

Like predicted, Adrien shook his head lightly, sighing. "We can't skip school. Come on, holidays are beginning next week, you'll manage these last days."

"But you can't go when I'm not moving," Marinette smirked, drawing her arms tighter around him.

He chuckled and placed a kiss against her forehead. "Sorry, princess, but we'll get into trouble." Then, Adrien moved, prying his arms from her.

Marinette complied, grumbling. "I can't believe that _you_ are the responsible one right now."

Adrien laughed and rolled away from her, leaving her cold and alone in the big bed. "Come on, princess, twenty minutes left."

"I can make it in two," she murmured and turned around, burying her nose in Adrien's pillow. If he didn't want to, his pillow had to be enough.

… Wow. She had travelled far these past weeks. From barely able to speak to him to cuddling while taking a nap in the same bed in less then twenty days. That must be a new record. And now, she was shamefully smelling and cuddling his _pillow_ while he was present. She would have never dreamed about being able to.

Suddenly, arms snaked around her legs and neck with that pillow and her body left the comfortable mattress. "Nooooo!" she screeched, wiggling in his grip, holding tighter to the pillow and the blanket that was still around her legs.

"M- Marinette!" Adrien warned and suddenly, both were airborne and landed in a heap on the floor. Adrien had most likely lost his footing in an attempt to hold her in her trying to escape.

Adrien groaned and struggled under her, but she stayed, even tried to pin him down.

But the blanket and pillow were somehow in her way, bounding her one arm to her side and the other was flailing wildly over her head, so Adrien easily switched their places and was pinning her down instead.

"Will you stop?!"

Giggling, Marinette smirked. "Make me."

And suddenly his lips were on hers, ending her struggles and complaints effectively. Again there was a force in her that made every resistance crumble. He was there, was moving against her, his lips made her addicted.

Both were ripped out of their halfway make-out session, when someone slammed the door open. Nathalie.

Their position was surely ridiculous. Marinette, pinned down by Adrien, completely with pillow and blanket, both of their faces flushed and hair a mess.

The woman lightly flushed and averted her gaze. "Your driver's leaving in five minutes, you better be ready by then." Then she left.

The two teens needed two seconds and a howling laughter from Plagg to scramble to their feet, faces as red as tomatoes. Marinette was stammering some excuses while Adrien was busy throwing the pillow and blanket back onto his bed.

Another few seconds of silence passed when they locked gazes and suddenly, they broke out into laughter. That situation must have really looked ridiculous.


	20. Sleepy

**Day 20: Sleepy**

Marinette had dark bags under her eyes when she tumbled into class the next morning. She must have worked the whole night on Alya's suit. Adrien also noticed, Marinette was napping away during lessons all day.

When their school day ended, Marinette was again asleep, her head resting on her desk.

Sighing, Adrien waved Alya and Nino a good bye, signalling them, he took care of Marinette. Alya was frowning, but complied.

"My Lady?" Adrien murmured, nudging her head with his nose. "Marinette?" A rub with his cheek against her temple. He could have easily used his hands, but he felt it was much more personal like this. "Princess?" This time, he kissed her ear and Marinette stirred.

"What are you doing there?" she murmured, heaving her head up. "We're in the middle of a lesson!"

Chuckling, Adrien made a show of glancing around. "Really? I thought Madame Bustier had finished."

Frowning, Marinette turned around as well, finding the classroom, like he did, empty. "Wa...? Damn." Banging her head against the wood of her desk again, she was growling something unintelligible.

"Have you slept at all, Marinette?" Adrien asked his girlfriend, knowing fully well she did not.

"Maybe," she eventually murmured, her face still kissing her desk.

Standing up, Adrien pulled his messenger bag over his head and Marinette's bag on his back as well. "Come on, My Lady, let's get you home."

Gently sneaking his arms under her knees and even though she squeaked and wiggled first, he managed to get her in a somewhat comfortable position against his chest.

"Adrien! I'm fully capable of walking myself!" she complained, but rested her arms around his neck.

"I know, but you are lucky I'm a gentleman," he snickered, standing up easily. In times like these, he blessed his sporty activities and his work out as Chat Noir. He was easily capable of carrying a whole person across the school yard and into her home.

That afternoon he spent worrying over Marinette. When he wanted to head to bed, he got reminded of her again, how she needed her sleep as well. Quickly snatching Plagg out of the air, he transformed and leaped as Chat Noir over the rooftops.

A few minutes later, he landed on Marinettes balcony. Crouching down, he knocked lightly against the glass pane, knowing Marinette was still up.

Chat heard scrambling an stuttering, something fell to the floor until Marinette's head popped into his vieew, hair a mess. Waving with a smile, he knocked again, telling her to let him in.

She frowned, but quickly climbed up the steps to open the skylight. "What are you doing here again?"

"Didn't you know a cat will always come back when you feed them?" he smirked and sat down, dangling his legs into her room like he had done two nights prior. "And because I'm such an amazing stray house cat and boyfriend, I'm going to make you sleep this time." Grinning, he waited for her reaction that was only a slight raising of her eyebrows.

"I did not feed you."

"Right, that were your parents first, but then you gave me your love," he smirked, leaning down. "And now you're never going to get rid of me."

"And apparently I'm never going to get any work done," she dead-panned.

"Au contraire," Chat objected. "You were abandoning me all day and you had the whole afternoon to work. Now is time to sleep and your kitty wants cuddles."

Sighing, she averted her gaze, watching the skyline. But Chat cold see her smile.

"Okay, you won," Marinette murmured and retreated back into her room. "You're lucky I'm tired," she yawned.

Chat Noir quickly slipped inside and let his transformation fall, even before his feet hit the mattress. Plagg was already zooming away, most likely to search for Tikki when Adrien tried to get under Marinette's blanket, she was currently sitting on.

"What are you doing there?" she asked with a confused smile.

"Trying to get comfortable," he retorted, wiggling his feet under Marinette's legs under the blanket. "And now, will you shut the light and join me?"

Laughing, Marinette rolled backwards and off the mattress. "Okay, first you tell me to sleep and that you are a gentleman and now _I_ have to shut the light?"

Adrien admitted she had quite a point there, but then she had reached the switch and coated the room in darkness. Not soon after, the mattress bend on one side and Adrien opened his arms to welcome his Lady.

"Is this going to be a habit?" she asked, placing her head onto his shoulder, her arm rested on his chest. It felt familiar and warm, having her close.

"I hope so," he murmured, nuzzling his nose against her temple, taking a deep breath.

"You're lucky I like you," she sighed and her breath ghosted over his jaw.

Smiling he closed his eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

 **How... how does all of my previous chapters include that they sleep? Maybe my subconsciousness is trying to tell me something... I think the next is going to be a fight... We had no Akumas for quite a while...**


	21. Bride

**Day 21: Bride**

It was weekend and Marinette would have never imagined waking up at 8:15 by a weird tug on her shoulder. She instead buried her face further into the pillow under her.

"Marinette!" Adrien whispered, his breath warm against her ear. "Akuma downstairs."

Suddenly, she was wide awake.

"Akuma? Where?" she exclaimed, sitting up straight, glancing around. Adrien's gaze was focussed on the trapdoor leading down.

There was a loud crash, shattering glass. Both were out of the bed in a hurry, Tikki and Plagg by their side when they touched the ground, and were transformed when they burst through the trapdoor.

The living room was deserted, but another crash from the bakery made them skip down one more flight of steps until they entered the bakery from behind.

"Chat! Bring them out of here," Ladybug called, seeing her parents, arm in arm in a corner, hiding from the glittering splitters that flew through the air. In the middle of the room stood a girl in a sparkling white dress made out of the finest silk and fabrics. The A-line skirt flowed down to her knees and her cleavage was so revealing, Ladybug flushed lightly red, seeing this.

Maybe that was part of the reason why she wanted Chat out of the bakery, so he could not stare too long.

The Akuma's reddish hair was braided into a knot atop of her head, a few strands lightly curling down to her shoulders that seemed to be coated with glitter. A white veil hiding the Akuma's face. She looked like a bride. With a magazine in her hand. The Akuma.

"Where is Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!" the Akuma screeched, flinging a long chain in her hand into another display, destroying the glass. "She _stole_ my Adrien and she's going to _pay_!"

"Not another one," she sighed and flicked against Chat's shoulder, making him move. With a light flush, he turned and leaped over to her parents, accompanying them outside.

Ladybug dodged the chain the Akuma flung towards her and leaped out of the bakery by the front door. They could barely fight the girl in the narrow bakery. Outside they would have a better range to work with.

Rolling out of the way of another incoming attack, Ladybug hid behind a car, watching the street splitter because of the impact with the metal.

"Ladybug!" the Akuma called, "Give me your Miraculous and I can resume to capture Adrien's heart!"

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug called her Lucky Charm, getting a sheet of paper back.

"Taking a page out of her book, My Lady?" Chat snickered, landing next to her behind the parked car. "If I were you, I'd really like to marry Adrien as well," he winked.

Lightly flushing, Ladybug ignored his comment and peeked through the windows of the car, trying to spot the Akuma. "Where is she?"

"Watch out!" Chat suddenly screamed and flung himself into her side. Both rolled out of the way, just when the car in their back got destroyed by the chain that effectively turned the Mercedes into a cabriolet.

"You're not going to hide from me!"

Quickly glancing around, Ladybug knew instantly what to do. "Chat! Distract her!"

"At your service," he smirked and leaped off her. Calling his cataclysm, Chat sprinted past the Akuma in a crouch, destroying the ground at her feet. The cobblestone splintered and cracked and opened and the Akuma got stuck in the opening hole.

Flailing because of her sudden lost footing, the Akuma let her magazine fall to the ground. With a quick movement, Ladybug snatched the magazine from the street, confused, because she had not needed her Lucky Charm.

"Well, that was easy," Chat shrugged and stepped next to her.

The Akuma was still stuck, screeching atop of her lungs of how unfair life was. Easily tearing the magazine in two, the butterfly flew out of the two halves. Capturing the bug, the cleansed it and glanced down to the Lucky Charm. The page blinked and when she glanced to the magazine in her hand, it blinked as well.

Turning the pages around, she found her own face smiling up to her. The cover sported a photo from the one shoot where Marinette had helped out a few weeks prior.

"This came out this morning," Chat murmured.

With a heavy sigh, Ladybug threw her sheet into the air, calling the cure. The tiny Ladybugs roamed over the bakery and also over the akumatized girl, transforming her back.

Crouching down, Ladybug gave the girl the magazine back. "I'm sorry about this magazine," she apologized.

"Oh," the girl simply frowned, "It's not your fault, Ladybug. It's the fault of this _Marinette_."

Ladybug shook her head, wanted to say something, but Chat stepped in. "You can't change who someone loves," he said. "And if you really claim to love someone... don't you want them to be happy?"

The girl on the ground frowned, taking the magazine out of Ladybug's hand.

:

Marinette slumped back into her bed, exhausted. "I hate Akumas this early in the morning."

"It's nearly half past eight," Adrien chuckled and fell next to her, drawing his arms around her waist. He was so warm, so nice to have next to her. Too bad she still had to work on Alya's suit later. But this does not mean she could not enjoy a few more moments with her boyfriend.

Giggling, she turned in his arms and placed a light kiss against his scalp while he nuzzled his nose against her throat.

* * *

 **HAVE YOU SEEN THE TWO EPISODES? I'M DYING! I don't want to spoiler those who have not or don't want to see them yet, but OMG, they are beautiful TT-TT prepare for fluff and SHOCKING news.**

 **For those who HAVE seen them and want to freak out with me, don't hesitate to PM me XD**

 **Until tomorrow ;)**


	22. Nicknames

**Day 22: Nicknames**

"How does it fit?" Marinette asked, lightly tugging at one side of the bodice. The first big part was done, the arms and bodice was done, she just needed to fit it better to Alya's body, so it would be skintight in the end.

"Oh, perfectly fine," Alya said an turned lightly to watch the fabric move along with her. "Thank you so much, Mari!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around Marinette's neck.

Giggling, Marinette patted Alya's back. "It's not even ready yet. I still need to add the gloves and boots-"

"Oh, don't you dare to underestimate your work! I know you're working so hard, hardly sleeping at all!" Alya gushed and flicked her gaze back into the mirror. "And it looks so great!"

Smiling broadly, Marinette snatched the sleeves with the gloves from her desk. "Now come on, let me fix them so I can continue."

The next few minutes, Marinette tried to attach the half sleeves, gloves, and the soon to be boots to the bodice while Alya was trying not to move.

That was until a blonde head poked into Marinette's room. "My Lady? Your parents said you're here."

"With Alya," Marinette answered easily, fixing the last pin on Alya's knee.

" _My Lady?!_ " Alya suddenly whispered and made Marinette freeze.

"It's a silly nickname," she nervously chuckled, making a point out of refixing a pin that had been perfectly fine. Adrien was babbling something about her parents and made himself comfortable on Marinette's chaise lounge. But Marinette did not listen, merely focussing on fiddling with the pin.

"It's sweet," Alya grinned and turned her gaze back to the mirror, watching Marinette's reflection. "Hey, Adrien," Alya then addressed the boy on the lounge. "Where did you get this sweet nickname from?"

Adrien stopped his babbling to blink a few times to the girls. His gaze finally settled on Marinette's and she only shrugged.

"Well," Adrien began with a shrug. "She's a Lady and I'm a gentleman. So she is _my_ Lady."

Giggling, Marinette patted Alyas shoulder. "Don't try to make a sense out of Adrien's logic."

"Hey!" Adrien exclaimed, "I'm very logical!"

"Whatever you say, kitty-cat," she laughed. "Now change, Alya, I'm finished. Maybe I can get it ready until tomorrow, or the day after."

"Yay," Alya smirked, "You're the best."

"What about Nino's?" Adrien asked, tipping on his mobile.

While Marinette helped with Alya's zipper, she shrugged. "Nino's easy. Just need to make a black body suit and a few balls out of papier-maché. Nino said he's going to take care of the bubble wand, so it's not that much work."

"Turn around, Agreste," Alya ordered and Adrien quickly hid his red face in one of Marinette's pillows, his mobile clanking to the floor. He asked if he should leave, but Alya ignored him, simply shrugging the the suit carefully off her shoulder. Marinette helped. "However, that gives you enough time for your costumes," Alya continued as if the boy was not present. "Have you already thought on what to wear?"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir," Adrien squeaked out of Marinette's pillow. "But it's going to be a surprise!"

Taking the suit from Alya, Marinette carefully placed the fabric onto her desk while Alya slipped back into her shirt and trousers. "Well, I need to go now, I need to babysit. Maman got an extra shift in the hotel," Alya announced and took her mobile out of her pocket. "I'd ask whether you want to accompany me, but with 'kitty-cat' here," she snickered, bumping her knee against Adrien's shoulder, "I don't think you want to come with me, huh?"

"Sorry," Marinette grinned, "I'd like to work a bit on your suit as well."

"Sure girl," Alya snickered and hugged Marinette and took her leave.

Adrien had not moved yet, so Marinette skipped over to her chaise and leaned over the boy. "You can turn around again, you know?"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," she giggled, "Alya is already gone."

Adrien suddenly moved and the next second, his arms were around her waist and she toppled over, falling next to him. Laughing, she struggled to get out of between her boyfriend and the backrest of her couch.

"Adrieeeen," she laughed, trying to pry his arms from her waist, but he clung tight to her. Giggling, she eventually gave up and he nuzzled closer to her. Sighing, she drew her arms around his head. "You're a needy kitty."

* * *

 **(Ravenclaw13, I can't find you :()**


	23. Hickeys

**Day 23: Hickeys**

Adrien woke up the next morning with a comfortable source of heat in his arms. It got kind of a habit that he fell asleep next to his Lady and he did not mind. It always made him smile.

Placing a featherly kiss against her exposed neck, he stayed where he was. His lips against her skin, he closed his eyes again to revel in the feeling of having her close. His Lady. Marinette.

He could not even count the amount of times where he had wished to be this close to Ladybug. But not only Ladybug, it was the girl behind that mask. Marinette, the sweetest and kindest girl he could imagine. And his father approved of her. It simply... could not be better. Everything he had ever dreamed of.

He just laid there for a few minutes with the occasional content sigh. But eventually, he got bored.

How did you do a hickey? Nibbling and sucking, right? Would Marinette be mad? Most likely. Adrien did it anyway.

Opening his mouth slightly, he sucked on the skin between his teeth. Eventually, he let it go. Drawing away, he watched how the red spot turned darker. Giggling in anticipation, he kissed the spot lightly and turned to another patch of skin.

How many times would he need, to make Marinette wake up? Three. Two on her right neck and shoulder and one on her left.

Jolting awake, Marinette tried to turn in his arms, because her back had currently been resting against his chest, but Adrien did not let her. He simply planted his face right on the spot, he was currently working on, trying to stifle the giggle. Marinette will be so mad.

"Wh- What are you doing there?!" she murmured, her hand gripping his arm around her waist.

"Nothing," he answered, his voice half scared, half amused.

"That does not feel like nothing," Marinette scolded and tried once more to turn around. This time he let her. He just needed to keep her away from a mirror. And her parents, he noticed.

"I was just kissing my beautiful Lady awake," he smiled, trying not to sound too suspicious. And trying to stifle his laugher once more, because the spot was still turning darker.

Marinette was frowning at him, rubbing the spot where he had currently been. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Adrien lied, trying to sound offended. "I'm a good kitty!" Kitty sounded like hickey. He would have to save that for later.

Marinette was still frowning, not believing a word. "Adrien Agreste," Marinette scolded, "When I find there a hickey, you're a dead cat."

"I swear, there is not one single hickey," Adrien said and it was not a lie. There were three.

Marinette sighed and let her hand fall to his chest. "Fine," she eventually said, but closed her eyes again. "How late is it?"

Glancing over her shoulder, with the prominent hickey, he read the time. "9:02."

Marinette seemed to panic first. "Calm down," Adrien chuckled. "Holidays, remember?"

"Oh," she stated, relaxing again, "right."

Smiling, he placed his forehead against her temple, nuzzling his nose against her's. "We can stay in bed all day if you want. Your parents know I'm here and I got nothing to do today, Alya's suit is ready and Nino's coming at 10 _p._ m. because of his father. We have enough time."

"But I'm hungry," Marinette murmured and he felt her pout. His stomach used this second to let a growl loose as well. "And you as well, it seems," she chuckled. "Come on, let's fetch some breakfast and I can work on Nino's suit. We can cuddle some more later."

Whining, he drew her tighter, placing a kiss against her cheek. "Don't want to stand up."

Giggling, Marinette pushed his chest away. "Come on, Chaton."

Then she left his arms and sat up, stretching. As soon as her body left the mattress, Adrien was drawing the blanket around his head, hiding. She would see her reflection in the mirror downstairs and maybe, this blanket could do at least prevent him from being hurt too badly.

He dreadfully, but with a big smile, waited. Her feet patted down the latter and shuffled around her room for a few seconds, until she stopped. She found it!

Adrien _really_ tried to keep calm, but the more seconds passed, the more he wanted to combust.

Then it came. "ADRIEN!" Marinette called and he giggled, drawing the blanket tighter around him. Her feet raced up the steps and suddenly, there was a heavy weight on his side, she had jumped on top of him.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE! You little- !" she called, trying to pry the blanket from him. Laughing, he turned onto his back to move her weight into a more comfortable position atop of his stomach.

Unfortunately, this movement made him loose his grip on the blanket and a furious Marinette yanked the fabric from his hands. Laughing, he raised his palms in front of his face.

"Please, have mercy with my face, I still need it," he laughed and struggled playfully in her grip. But her legs circled his lower body, her weight pinning him down.

"Oh, now he wants mercy?" she scolded, grabbing a pillow, hitting him across his head. "First lying to me and now he wants mercy?"

Grabbing the pillow, he peeked over it, frowning. "I did not lie," he tried to defend himself. "I said 'there is not a single hickey'."

"That's called a 'lie', moron," she scolded and tried to get the pillow back.

"No," Adrien smirked. "There is not a _single_ one. There are three," he told her happily, too proud of his work to sound guilty.

Marinette needed three, four seconds to get the message. Then she flushed red. In anger. "THREE?!" she screamed, ripping that pillow furiously out of his hands. "You are a dead kitty!" she whispered, throwing the pillow aside.

"You mean," Adrien shrugged, knowing, he just made it worse, but he could not resist, "a dead _hickey_?"

Marinette's face fell, before she was flushing even redder. She was angry.

Then she dived down, pinning his arms in a scarily precise movement over his head and her face went against his neck. There was suddenly a weird, warm tugging at his skin, it was lightly painful, but made weird things with his body.

He was still laughing along with the first mark she left, but then she moved and worked on the next spot. Noticing with dread that he did not even need his face, but also his skin, because there was a shooting scheduled for underwear next week, he began to struggle in Marinette's grip.

"Marinette! Please! Stop!" he whined and tried to escape, but Marinette's grip was made of iron. "Please! I have a shoot next week!"

"Unfortunate," she simply murmured and placed her lips against the soft flesh, shortly above his collar bone, and that made him squeak very unmanly. This girl is going to be the death of him.


	24. Too Fast?

**Day 24: Too Fast?**

Marinette had the best excuse to stay in her room: She needed to work on those damn costumes. So she did not need to come down and interact with her parents so much. Those hickeys from yesterday had left quite the bruises. It did not help that they got carried away later and two more joined their three sisters on her shoulder.

Sighing, she drew her hoodie a bit more over her neck. It was a black, Chat Noir themed one, similar to the one she made Adrien. She thought it would be cute. And it hid a few certain... spots. There was only one that peeked out from above her collar, but she could easily let her hair down and hide that one as well.

"Marinette?" her mother called from downstairs. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she called back, "I'm coming." Sighing one last time, she got down to join her parents for lunch. Everything went quite well, she ate happily and chatted a bit about Alya and Adrien with her mother when her father needed to head back down into the bakery.

The hickeys were completely forgotten by the time she was drying the dishes with her mother. "Tell me, honey," Sabine eventually said, "That with you and Adrien... is everything okay?"

Stopping her movement, she frowned up to her mother. "Yes... Why do you ask?"

"Well," her mother shrugged, continuing to shrub the plate clean. "He slept here yesterday... it's pretty serious, right?"

"Maman, look," Marinette set the towel aside, "I _am_ serious with Adrien and he likes me as well, so what do you want to say?" Her mother had spoken in a tone, that told Marinette there was more she wanted to say. There was more behind the simple question whether she was serious.

Her mother sighed and put the dish back into the sink, drying her hands off on another towel. "Look, honey, I'm concerned." Turning towards Marinette, her mother watched her with a frown.

"About what?"

"About..." her mother began, cupping Marinette's face in both of her hands. "About you getting hurt."

"He won't hurt me," Marinette shook her head, but her mother interrupted her.

"It is your first relationship Nettenette. And you had kind of the biggest crush on him before," her mother said. "And you two are moving incredibly fast. You surely... imagined something other than the reality and now, when-"

"Maman," Marinette interrupted her, putting her hands atop her mother's knuckles, smiling. "Maman. I am happy. Adrien is more than a gentleman and yes, I had very high expectations," Marinette giggled, "and not everything became reality, that's true. But..." taking a deep breath, Marinette tried to find the right words, "But these past weeks were the best of my life, maman. Adrien is even more than I could have _ever_ imagined.

"We may move fast, but only, because we feel comfortable enough to do so. He is not only the guy I had a crush on. He... he became my best friend. We're not doing anything we don't like to do."

"Are you certain? I heard a few weird screams yesterday, he seemed to be pretty terrified," her mother murmured with a smirk and a glance upwards where her room was.

Marinette flushed red, instantly realizing what her mother meant. "Maman!" Tugging at her mother's hands, she tried to get her away from her neck. The hickeys were still prominent and her mother was incredibly close to find them.

Luckily, her mother was only laughing, caressing Marinette's cheek with her thumb. "I'm just kidding. But seriously," she smiled, and pecked Marinette's temple, "Don't do anything you're not comfortable with, okay?"

"Yes, maman."

"Okay, and now let us-" She was just drawing away from Marinette's face, but suddenly she stilled. "What's that?"

Hooking her index into Marinette's collar, she tried to draw it back. On high alert, Marinette rammed her hands against her collarbone to keep the hoodie in place.

"Nothing!"

"Marinette?" her mother gasped. "Is that a _hickey?_ "

"No," Marinette whined, but realized it was too late.

Instead of the dreaded scolding, her mother simply began to laugh. "Oh my," she wheezed, "and here I was, wondering what you did there yesterday," she guffawed, "Gosh, I expected worse!"

"Maman," Marinette whined.

Her mother was still chuckling when she turned around, mirth in her eyes. "I hope he looks worse," she laughed.

Shrugging, Marinette did not answer.

Taking a deep breath, her mother turned serious again. "But nonetheless, we're going to visit the women's doctor tomorrow, I'm going to make an appointment. Only because it's not too fast for you, _I_ don't want to be a grandmère yet."

"Maman!"


	25. Forgotten Event

**In honour of the new episode and how Marinette ALWAYS forgets public events:**

 **Day 25: Forgotten Event**

Marinette was idly humming along with the Jagged Stone song that was blaring in the background. She was working on painting the ball parts of Nino's suit. She needed some comfort right now, a good song and something to do with her hands. The appointment this morning had been embarrassing.

Suddenly, Tikki flew in front of her face, Marinette's pone in her tiny paws. Adrien's contact was blinking on the screen, calling her.

"Oh. Thanks Tikki," she grinned and accepted the call. "Bonjour, Minou, what's up?"

" _You forgot it, right?"_

Frowning, she placed her paintbrush aside, stopping the music. "Forgot what?"

Adrien was sighing at the other end. " _Marinette, I told you about it more than three times yesterday._ "

"Huh?" thinking back, she remembered Adrien talking about a marathon tomorrow where the mayor had asked them to greet the winners at the finish line. "You mean that marathon tomorrow?"

" _Marinette,_ " Adrien groaned on the other end. " _That marathon is_ today _and they are about to finish so you better hurry to get here on time!"_

Utter dread settled in Marinette's stomach. Today? She could have sworn it was... oh. Shit, no! "I'm on my way!" she screamed in a panic and practically fell over the mess she had created on her own floor with those balls and sprinted up to her bed, transforming hastily halfway.

Ladybug leaped over the rooftops of Paris and was already able to hear the crowds cheering, the finish line being in front of the towns hall. Chat already stood on the podium where the mayor was standing, cameras flashing. She was even able to spot the first few athletes rounding the last corner.

With a big, innocent grin, she landed next to her partner, trying to act as if she had not been late at all.

"Ah! Ladybug!" the mayor greeted her. "Welcome." Turning around, the man watched the crowd cheering for the first one that was only metres away from the finish line.

"Bugaboo?" Chat asked, turning around to her.

Ladybug flickered her gaze up to his, still breathing heavily from the rush to get there. "Yes?"

"I think I need to buy you a proper calendar," he chuckled and raised his hand. Cupping her face, he brushed his thumb over her cheek shortly below her mask. Drawing back, Ladybug noticed a yellow streak on the black leather. "And a mirror?"

Giggling, Ladybug shrugged and turned back to the man who just crossed the finish line. "What do I have you for?"

"To entertain? To love and cherish?" he easily retorted and followed her down the podium, ready to greet the athletes.

"Keep on dreaming, kitty-cat," Ladybug laughed and stepped to the winner, shaking his hand and congratulating him.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, despite her small mishap at the beginning. Soon, Marinette and Adrien sat back in Marinette's room, trying to get Nino's costume ready. Painting was a task, Adrien could easily help with, and while he played with Marinette's acrylics, she was working on her sewing machine, adding the red cap and a few other minor details to the bodysuit, Nino is going to wear under the bubbles.

* * *

 **I'm tired, university is... tiring. Haha. No, seriously, I'm exhausted.**


	26. Protection

**Day 26: It's really hard to come up with chapter titles every day. Protection.**

Adrien felt great. He felt like he could move mountains, jump over the highest trees and fight easily the strongest Akuma. Adrien felt unbeatable. The world was great, his life was great. He was in love.

Quickening his step, he hurried back home, entering through the front door, hoping, no one had noticed his absence that night. The first few nights, he had informed Nathalie, but quickly found this to be an unnecessary waste of time. Nathalie always asked when he would be back and what he wanted to do with Marinette. But most of the time, he simply wanted to see Marinette and sometimes, he just wanted to lie next to her, watching her sleep. He did not want an exact date and time.

So he simply went, not caring to tell her. She would guess where he was anyway. And she has his cellphone number, so why should he bother to inform her?

Skipping up the steps, he yawned and just wanted to head into his room to change into some new clothes, but then, someone stopped him.

The voice of his father echoed around the great hall. "Adrien."

It was no question, no greeting. A statement.

Grinning bashfully, Adrien turned around on the step he was standing on, facing his father. "Good morning, father, how are you?"

"I'm fine and I see you are as well. That are great news. When I found you were missing, and Nathalie had no clue where you had been, I were worried." His words said concerned parent, his voice and posture were stating mock and sarcasm. His father's way of telling him he had done something Gabriel was not approving of.

"Eh, I'm sorry, I assumed-" Adrien began, but his father cut him off.

"Don't assume, Adrien. How many times have I told you that _assumption_ is something that can go wrong. _Do_ something Adrien. Don't assume."

"Yes, father," Adrien murmured, letting his gaze fall to the ground, already knowing the lecture.

"Where were you?"

"At Marinette's. We worked on some costumes, she's sewing for friends and finished with a movie night. I fell asleep on her couch," he explained truthfully. Except of that couch part. It had been her bed, but even Adrien realized how bad that would sound.

"How serious are you with Mademoiselle Marinette?" his father suddenly asked and Adrien's gaze slipped back up, meeting the eyes of his father.

To this question existed only one answer. "I never felt more serious, father."

Silence stretched between them, where Adrien simply held his father's stern gaze. Adrien needed to tell him that he _indeed_ was serious. Marinette was his Lady, the love of his life. His soulmate, he dared to say.

Gabriel eventually sighed and nodded, turning around to head down the stairs. "Please, remember to tell Nathalie when you are elsewhere."

"Yes, father," Adrien murmured, stunned. His overprotective father, who needed _years_ to let him attend a public school just allowed him to... sleep at his girlfriend's house? Aliens must have kidnapped the man he called father and replaced him with one of their kind. That was the only possible explanation.

"And Adrien?" Gabriel said, turning back at the base of the steps, looking up at him. "Use protection, I don't want grandchildren yet."

Flushing red, he stammered something when his father turned around and walked to the office, leaving Adrien standing in the hall, as red as a tomato.

:

"What happened with you?" Marinette asked with a giggle when he slumped next to her on her bed. She was sketching their own costumes for the party with Nino and Alya's done.

"My father," he groaned and snaked his arms around her waist, burying his face into her soft skin.

"What did he do?" she laughed and put her sketchbook aside.

Frowning, Adrien thought whether he should tell her. "He allowed me to sleep here whenever I want," he began. Even if he could not understand whether this was the good or the bad part.

"That's great," Marinette giggled. "Highly unlikely, but great."

"Then he told me to use 'protection'," Adrien simply stated, expecting the incoming silence. But what he had not seen coming, was Marinette's response.

"I'm on birth-control anyways."

Adrien did not know what to say, his throat felt dry.


	27. Break

**Day 27: Break**

Marinette needed the whole morning to get Adrien's measurements. He was flexing with his arms when she tried to get the width of his biceps and was fidgeting when she worked on his legs. And when she tried to get his chest measured, he kept hugging her, telling she should have simply asked for a hug, instead of 'trying to get his measures'.

Marinette had sewn something for him before, like the hoodie he wore every other day, but there, she merely guessed his size. The suits for the party needed to be skintight, so she needed the correct digits.

Eventually, she shoved him off of her, shooing him out of her room. He had a photoshoot and she needed to get these damn suits done. They had already bought the fabrics yesterday and Marinette wanted to begin.

She sketched out the forms, on paper and fabric, and easily cut it. She noticed it got easier the more she worked. Alya's suit had been a total pain. She had never sewn full body suits before and she needed a bit more time with them. Nino's had been easier, because he did not need any details.

Adrien's suit is going to be similar, the spots will be the most time consuming. However, it was her own costume that worried her. It had so many details, she feared, she would not get ready in time. The party was in three days, she is going to work day and night to be ready by then.

Marinette had no time to dwell or stall. So she began to work.

It was very late in the evening when Adrien came back as Chat Noir, slipping into her room from her skylight. Marinette was still working, having the main part as good as ready.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Your timing is perfect! Detransform and get into this suit, I may have to do some alterations."

"Have you worked all day?" Adrien asked, stepping down her ladder. Marinette merely noticed Plagg zooming into Tikki's drawer with an excited squeal.

"Well, yes, how else am I going to finish them in time?" she asked and threw her boyfriend his suit into his arms. Now hurry, change!"

Adrien sighed and complied. "That's not good for your eyes!" he called through the bathroom door and Marinette giggled, using the little break to rub her sore eyes and stretch.

Then, Adrien stepped out, his arms wide and a big grin on his face, showing her the basic suit. It still had no spots and the yoyo wasn't ready as well, but the suit looked fine. She needed to shorten the arms, though, and the chest needed to be bit tighter, as well as the hip.

Frowning, she took her needles and pinned the fabric together in silence. "Can you move freely?"

"Marinette," Adrien sighed, turning around to face her. He placed his gloved hands on her shoulders when she frowned up at him. "Don't worry," he smiled and graced her cheek with his thumb. "It looks great and yes, I can move freely. Now please, make a break, will you?"

"I made breaks!" she protested, knowing fully well, her last break had been during lunch.

"You did not," he scolded and cupped her cheeks. "You're exhausted. I'll change again and then I'm going to sneak downstairs, trying to get a few snacks and you are taking a break."

"I _can't_ Adrien! The party is in three... No, two days!" she whined, rubbing her tired eyes again. Marinette felt the exhaustion, her aching back and cramping hands. But she simply could not waste any time, she had stalled enough these past days and she is not going to be finished.

"Marinette. My Lady. Bugaboo. Please," he murmured and lightly pecked her lips. Marinette closed her eyes, revelling in his touch. She felt tingles, bringing life back to her tired mind. "Only ten minutes."

His breath ghosted over her skin. Her eyes were still closed and he was warm and comfortable. She wanted nothing more than to take this damn break, but it was her pride that was screaming at her.

"I can't," she whispered, but her body involuntarily stepped closer. Her eyes still closed, she leaned up, lightly brushing her lips against his again. She craved his touch.

His hands suddenly found a rest around her waist and he was leaning closer as well, capturing her in a proper kiss. Marinette's legs felt weak, her arms sluggishly climbing up his chest to bury her aching fingers into his soft hair.

He smelled like make up and perfume, but she did not mind. Her Chaton created a pool of calmness, of relaxing safety that let her forget what she had been currently doing. What she was supposed to do. Her body wanted more of this comfortable warmth.

When he moved past her lips to get further down to her neck, A pin from his chest area poke into her arm and she was suddenly back on earth.

Whining, she pushed him from her. "Sorry, kitty, can't do that right now," she murmured and checked again if her pins were still in their places.

"Okay," Adrien suddenly exclaimed, "Ten minutes break and I'm going to help you after. You showed me, how to attach something. I can do the spots! Yo complained about them, taking a great amount of time. I can do that instead!" he proudly exclaimed, gesturing to his suit.

That... was a great idea. But Adrien had worked the whole day, he surely was tired as well. "No, kitty, you surely are exhausted. You were on that photoshoot the whole day."

"Give me a seat where I can _sit_ and that's going to be fine. You are exhausted as well, why should only one of us suffer?" he grinned, already turning around so she could help him with the zipper.

Marinette frowned, but helped him nonetheless. "Besides," he added with a broad grin, it's _my_ suit and I don't want you to do the whole work on your own. Just show me where I have to put the spots and the rest is going to be a piece of cake!"

Sighing, she admitted that Adrien was right. She needed help when she wanted to finish those costumes in time. And the spots consumed a _lot_ of that precious good. "Fiiiine," she groaned and hit his shoulder. "But only ten minutes!"

"Yay," he called and skipped back into the bathroom.

While he was downstairs, she marked the spaces where the spots are supposed to be and when he came back, she took that promised break.

Luckily, Adrien had met her mother on his way to get the snacks, and Sabine packed them a whole tray full of leftover stew from lunch and pastries from the bakery, croissants, cookies, and danishes.

Both sat on Marinette's chaise, gulping down the food, chatting about Adrien's day and mishaps, Marinette had done during the day.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" Marinette suggested, placing the dishes next to her trapdoor. She's going to take them down the next time. She knew, Adrien hated the stinging smell of hairspray and the stickiness of make up. He often took a shower after his shoots.

"I want to help!" he exclaimed, but Marinette only giggled. That small break had really helped get her spirits back up.

"You can, but I first need to fix that alterations and you can't do anything while I'm working on this. So go, take a shower and get this make up off. I'm going to be ready by then," she explained and threw the towel, Adrien often used while being here, into his arms.

"Are you certain?" he asked, warily.

"Yes, kitty, now go."

Grinning, Adrien leaped up and skipped to her. Pecking her lips, he gently slipped back into the bathroom and Marinette sat back to her sewing machine. Glancing to her side, she noticed Tikki sitting on her plate, nibbling on her last cookie. Plagg was snoring next to her, buried in Marinette's stash of wool.

"You are going to be ready in time," Tikki giggled. "Especially when Adrien's going to help. Don't worry."

Sighing, Marinette gently nudged her little friend's cheek with her index. "Thanks Tikki. I don't know how I should have managed everything without you and Adrien's help."

"Oh, I did nothing," Tikki giggled.

"Yes you did," Marinette sighed. "I don't only mean these suits, it's just... everything. My daily life, my problems, my... I don't know. Just everything. You are always by my side and I'm really grateful for that."

Tikki was smiling broadly and hovered up, gently nuzzling against Marinette's cheek. "I'm grateful for you too. And now go back to work!"

"Yes, ma'am," Marinette saluted and turned around with a giggle while Tikki zipped down again to join Plagg in her wool.

And by the time the shower ran in the room next to her, her sewing machine rattled it's melody again.

* * *

 **I am SOOO sorry! I had written this whole thing out, but... well, the new Assassins Creed came out yesterday and... weeeeell... I... kinda... forgot to upload it :P Shame on me, shame on my family, shame on my cow.**


	28. Work

**Day 28: Work**

Adrien woke up in the early morning, a single ray of sunshine hitting his face and made him sneeze. Rubbing his tingling nose, he heaved his head up and felt his back ache. His neck was sore and his eyes stung. He couldn't have slept more than three or four hours.

Adrien tried to blink the bleariness out of his eyes and glanced around, searching for Marinette. They had worked nearly the whole night and Adrien was at least finished with his spots. Some where not nearly satisfying, but it would work for him.

Tossing the suit aside, he sat up and stretched. A few of his joints cracked and he yawned. Turning around, he found Marinette on her desk, her head buried in black leather.

Sighing, he stood up on wobbly legs and limped closer. Her midnight hair had fallen out of her pigtails and reflected the black of the suit, creating a shimmering contrast. Smiling, he gently brushed a few strands aside, revealing her beautiful face.

"Come on, princess," he whispered and leaned closer, pecking her temple and snaking his arms around her back and under her knees. "Let's head to bed, will we?"

Marinette murmured something, her arms lightly pushing him away. "Have to work," she murmured and continued her struggles, but it was too weak to be a real protest.

"Ten minutes, princess," Adrien chuckled and pressed her closer to his chest.

She was murmuring something again. "But only ten minutes," she finished and finally snuggled closer.

"Ten minutes," he confirmed and wobbled up the stairs to her bed. It was quite a struggle with his tired bones and muscles and the added weight of his Lady, but eventually, he got them upstairs, safe and sound.

Lying her down on the mattress, she sighed and pecked his cheek that was still right next to her. "Minou," she mumbled and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer again.

Chuckling again, he let himself fall next to her, burying himself into the softness of the mattress and Marinette's warmth. He needed only seconds to fall back asleep.

:

Adrien woke up a few hours later, feeling better than the last time. Still sore and sleepy, but better. And he instantly noticed, Marinette was still in his arms. Her gentle breath ghosting over his skin, a comforting rhythm against his own.

Smiling, he buried his face into her soft hair, taking in her scent. Vanilla and love. That was how Marinette smelled. She smelled so good.

Drawing her tighter against his chest, he felt like never letting her go. Did he have to? No, definitely not. She was his Lady, his princess, his love. And she was with him. Life was good.

He stayed like this for circa an hour, drifting to a light slumber here and then, when his Lady began to stir as well. "Akuma? No thanks," she mumbled and giggled.

Laughing, he kissed her head. "Catch 'em, My Lady."

"Will do," she answered and began to stretch her back, waking up. Marinette turned in his arms, to lie on her back. She stretched her arms and legs, her toes waggling against his own. Then she relaxed again and her head lolled to the side, her eyes blinking open.

Adrien greeted her with a kind and tired smile. "Morning, princess."

"Morning," she giggled and looked around. "How much time is it?"

"Dunno," he murmured and snuggled into her side. "Too early."

"Adrieeeen," she whined and turned away from him. "I wasted enough time, you can stay here, but I need to continue my work, or I'll never be finished in time," she mumbled and stood up, her warmth leaving his side.

Moaning, Adrien turned onto his belly, wanting to conserve as much from her as possible. "You're a horrible employer, Marinette."

Laughing weakly, Marinette slouched down the steps and vanished into the bathroom, while Adrien dozed off again.

The day was spent in comfortable silence, Adrien either lounging on Marinette's chaise or bed, or redoing the spots on his suit, because Marinette had scolded him for not working properly.

Around noon came an Akuma they fought with only little struggle and rewarded themselves with ice cream afterwards. Tomorrow will the party be, and Marinette needed another whole day and night of work. Adrien, like he had done this morning, picked her sleeping form up around 11 p.m. and tugged her into bed, climbing in after her.


	29. The Party

**Day 29: The Party**

Marinette had worked the whole morning on her damn costume. Adrien had left early, Nathalie had called him, concerned because he had not been home in two days. That left Marinette enough time to work on her suit without interruptions.

Yawning, Marinette glanced to the clock. The party would start at 8 p.m., she still had a few hours to finish and take a short nap. And shower. She needed a shower.

Sighing, she got back to work. She only needed to craft the boots, add the bell and attach a pair of ears to one of her basic headbands. If she was lucky, she could definitely get one last nap.

God, she's never going to sew anything for friends anymore. Knowing, she's going to do it anyway, she fiddled the next roll of black yarn into her machine.

Around 2 p.m., she was as good as ready, attaching the paper she had sprayed with a metallic paint to the boots, when suddenly her phone chimed. Putting the hot glue gun to the side, she rolled her chair to where her phone was. A text from Adrien.

 _Adrien, 14:07: father kind of squeezed a last minute shoot in and I'm heading to the location right now. Made sure to be finished when the party begins, I'll head to yours at 7, change, and we can head together to the hotel :)_

 _Marinette, 14:08: Okay, see u later :D_

Instantly came the reply.

 _Adrien, 14:08: Aren't you sad? :(_

 _Marinette, 14:08: We both have work to do, kittycat ;)_

Dismissing her phone, she swivelled back to her boots and got back to glueing. She finished the suit an hour later, taking a long, hot shower and headed to bed, taking care to set her alarm for 7, an hour before the party began.

:

Marinette startled awake when her mattress moved, an added weight falling next to her. "Shsh," Chat hummed and gently caressed her cheek. "We have enough time. Was finished early," he explained and a green light shone in the darkness of her room, forcing her to squeeze her eyes shut.

Grumbling, she turned around, wanting nothing else but bury herself into the darkness of her pillow. Unfortunately, her boyfriend even tugged at her blanket and opened the way for a nasty, biting cold breeze.

"Adrieeeen," she complained and turned away from him.

"Sorry, princess," Adrien chuckled and easily slipped in beside her. He was a bit cold, but his temperature soon returned to his normal warmth, so she was able to snuggle her back against his chest.

They dozed off a few times until her alarm went off, signalling them they had to get ready.

:

Fixing the headband with the kitty ears on top, she smirked into her mirror. She looked great. The suit fitted her and even if it was kind of kinky, the black, skintight leather, she liked the Chat Noir look on her. Her hair was jet black and it fitted the darkness of the suit.

"I think I should wear your look more often," she laughed and turned in front of the mirror. The belt she used as the tail, lightly scraped over her carpet.

"And I really like your LB-" Chat began, but stopped, having seen her. She watched his reflection in the mirror. His eyes went round and a deep blush crept up his neck and cheeks. "Wow," he simply breathed and Marinette turned around to watch him personally, not through the glass.

"Wow, indeed," Marinette smiled and stepped closer. "Red suits you, kitty-cat." Giggling, she took his hand and blew a kiss on his knuckles with a wink, what made him flush even more. "Or should I say 'My Lady'?"

"Gosh, Mari," he whined. "Don't do this, please."

Laughing, she leaned up and pecked his lips. "Come on, let's go."

Marinette quickly painted the masks on their faces and shortly before eight, they headed out of the bakery, having taken about a thousand pictures with her parents.

:

The hotel was brightly lit, spotlights moving in front of the building and the whole complex shimmered in thousands of colours. People moved in and out, everyone dressed as something. Marinette could see the most common ones: witches, ghosts, vampires. And incredibly, many Akumas. To dress as your own, or one that had terrified you, was a new trend, as well as the heroes themselves.

Marinette had feared they would be the only ones and therefore remarkably exposing. But it seemed, Paris had found a greater liking in them than she had anticipated.

"MARINETTE!" Someone suddenly called and a girl in a bright pink pixie outfit ran towards them. "Adrien!" Rose squealed when they entered the hotel, "I _totally_ like your costumes! Did you make them, Marinette?" Rose babbled and fell into a rant how much she liked everyone's costumes.

Glancing around, Marinette easily spotted the dark purple and bright colours of their two best friends. "Sorry, Rose," Marinette smiled apologetically, "but we need to get to Alya and Nino. See you later?"

"Oh! Sure!" Rose laughed and seemed to have found the next one to talk with, her eyes zooming away from them instantly.

Tugging Adrien behind, Marinette waved over the crowd to get Alya's attention.

:

The party went smoothly. Their friends gushed about Marinette and Adrien's suits, they got some punch, avoided Chloé in a sparkling golden dressing gown, got some snacks and avoided Chloé, who wanted to dance with her 'prince' Adrien, once more.

The whole room was ballroom themed. Except of the occasional pumpkin and floating candles, Chloé had gotten a Cinderella theme. She, as Cinderella, was the centre of the party. She even got a gigantic, old mahogany clock, which donged at the end of every hour, creating a countdown to midnight.

Chloé had ranted the whole previous weeks, how she was flying to Australia the next evening, and she had to host the party the day before. But that was not a single hindrance in her plans to make it pompous.

Unfortunately, Chloé caught them somewhen and coaxed a dance out of Adrien. She complained about his attire, he should have gone as her prince, pointedly ignoring the fact that he and Marinette were together. But with the promise of being nice to Marinette (because, yes, they had began to argue again), Chloé got her dance with Adrien.

After that, the party was really nice. The continuing bells every hour and the joyous mood, along with the music, the drinks, and food created a nice atmosphere.

That was until thirty minutes before midnight, a loud crash echoed around the party hall and everyone went quiet, watching an Akuma enter through the front door. A _real_ Akuma.

Marinette, who had luckily been at the food table, quickly ducked into the kitchens and transformed easily in the deserted room. Leaping out of another door, she quickly hurried through the hotel and out of a window, only to dash into the entrance hall again, this time dressed as Ladybug.

"LADYBUG!" the Akuma called. It was a woman, dressed in all black, a dark, shimmering robe fluttering from her shoulders around her ankles and her raven hair was tied up, creating horn like sculptures on her head. "Give me your Miraculous," she stated, "and your parter shall live."

Partner? Chat? "Why do you think he is in mortal danger?" Ladybug asked, knowing fully well, Adrien had been right behind her.

"He got Chat Noir!" Alya suddenly shouted, having ducked behind the DJ booth with Nino, recording everything.

Glancing around, she tried to get what the others meant, but even if Chat was not behind her... he was not there.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," the Akuma laughed evilly. "You know, I was hired to decorate this little party of yours, but obviously, my designs were 'too scary'. So I decided to show you what a real Halloween party is. Not this fickle Disney dream you got here, but a really scary, mind wrecking one, how it should be."

Then the woman stepped aside and showed her who was behind her back. Chat Noir stood, rooted to the spot, eyes blown open wide. He did not move. He simply stood there, having taken a defensive stance, his hands gripped his baton tight. But his face was pale and Ladybug could see cold sweat and even a single tear escaping his eyes, blown open in a silent horror.

Whatever this Akuma's powers were, this sight _terrified_ Ladybug. Chat Noir, her Adrien, this motionless, looking scared, vulnerable. It broke her heart.

"WATCH OUT!" Alya called from the side and ripped Ladybug out of her staring. Out of reflex, she leaped to the side, getting out of the way of a purple beam, just in time.

Ladybug hurried over to Chat, gripping his shoulders, trying to shake him out. "Chat! Come on, whatever you see, it isn't real!" she called. Chat moved, his body following her tugging, but his eyes were still wide open and far away.

Another beam hit the floor next to her and Ladybug shoved Chat out of the way. Pushing him behind the snack table, she had turned around to hide behind, she quickly threw a glance over the edge.

The Akuma was laughing, having hit another student by accident and was totally focussed on the poor boy.

"Chat!" Ladybug whispered, turning back to her partner. "Come on Chat, get out of this!"

But his gaze was still far away, he was neither seeing, nor hearing her.

"Oh god, how do I get you out of this?" she murmured, glancing around. Suddenly, she remembered how she had broken a spell the last time. Sighing, she cupped his face. "I hope this works this time as well."

Drawing him closer, she captured his lips in a kiss. Nothing happened for a few seconds and just when Ladybug's concern grew, he moved. His eyes fluttered closed and his lips were moving against hers.

Pushing away, she took in his face. It had regained some colour and his brows were drawn into a frown. He blinked confused, but seemed all right. At least for now.

"What-?" he began, but got interrupted, when a shadow suddenly loomed over them.

"I don't know how you managed to get him free," the Akuma said, her voice deep and full of hatred, "but you're not going to manage that a second time."

In sync, both leaped out of the way of another purple beam that came out of a ring she wore on her right hand. That must be the object where the Akuma was hiding in.

Both back in the game, it was only a task of minutes to pin the Akuma down and wrench the ring from her finger. Ladybug's cure fixed the rest afterwards and both leaped back outside after bidding goodbye and getting Chloé _another_ autograph.

However, Adrien and Marinette needed to attend the party, so both heroes leaped back into a hallway from a window and hurried back into the kitchen. Chat was babbling about how he could not remember anything, when they transformed back.

Unfortunately, they had not heard how someone entered and when the door closed shut and Alya stood in front of them, eyes wide open, her camera still recording, the clock in the hall stroke twelve and the loud bells rang in Marinette's ears.

* * *

 **BAMBAMBAAAAAAM (Well, not so much, I find it hard to built up some tension in this fic due to the rush I'm writing this)**

 **Some of you asked whether I will continue after the month is over. And weeeell... No, I won't. Do you know how much work this is? It worked quite well at the beginning of the month where I had still holidays, but with university rolling again, I always sit there at 11 p.m. Trying to get another chapter done, exhausted because I had been busy the whole day... That's why my chapters where not quite eventful, merely consisted fluff and not real content, that's why they often act like they often act in the fandom and not how I really would have liked them to... e.g.: The reveal. It's my deepest and utmost believe that they will fight first. I originally planned them to do, but I liked that reveal better, so I let it roll out like this :). However, I kind of liked this story, but not as much as I want to continue this :P Sorry :)**

 **BUUUUT: I really like to thank all of you, your constant reviews and support was my daily highlight *_* I love you all!**

 **((I just realized... Halloween's on the 31st ... not in the 30th...hm...))**


	30. Friendship

**Day 30: Friendship**

"What the...?!" Alya murmured and Adrien watched her out of cautious eyes. Luckily, Plagg and Tikki had instantly dived behind their backs, maybe Alya had not seen too much?

"A- Alya!" Marinette suddenly exclaimed, clapping in her hands, "Good you found us, we were trapped and-" she began an explanation with a big, nervous grin, but Alya frowned.

"Girl," she interrupted Marinette's rant. "I literally just saw Ladybug turn into my best friend and all you have to say is you were _trapped_?"

Well, that left no doubt of how much Alya had seen.

"Listen, Alya," Marinette whined and skipped forward, gripping Alya's arm, wrenching the phone out of her hand. "I am _so_ sorry, but you can't tell anyone! Please!"

Alya was blinking stupidly, not saying a word. Adrien found it more helpful to keep his mouth shut first. There were many seconds of silence, where Marinette held Alya's phone, her gaze pleading and Alya merely staring at her.

"Are you," Alya began, her voice beginning calm, but ended in an exasperated shout, _kidding_ ME?!"

"Shsh! Please!"

"No, Mari, no!" Alya exclaimed, hitting Marinette's hands who had raised them in an attempt to silence her. "Are you seriously telling me, all the time, _you_ were La- hmpf!" Marinette had won and pushed her palms flat against Alya's mouth.

"Alya, I'm serious! I'm going to explain everything, but first you have to promise me, not to tell a single soul!"

There was some more struggling between the two girls where Adrien simply stood in the background, trying not to move. Eventually, Alya surrendered Marinette's iron grip. Partly, because Marinette had hit her accidentally with her phone a few times.

Groaning, Alya nodded. "You promise?" Marinette asked once more and Alya nodded again, rolling her eyes.

Careful, Marinette lowered her hands from Alya's face. "Gosh," Alya exclaimed and rubbed her sleeve over her mouth, disgusted. "Since when does licking not help anymore?!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Marinette simply stated, but then continued, hiding Alya's phone behind her back, after rubbing the glove against her thigh. "But I'm serious, Alya, you can't tell anyone!"

"Yeah, yeah, got it," Alya frowned and turned around, leaving the kitchen.

Marinette and Adrien simply exchanged a glance and hurryed after the girl, back to the party.

Everyone was about to continue the party, some had left, but the majority was still present, either stuffing their mouths with food or dancing to the music. It was as if nothing had happened.

Both quickly hurried to the DJ booth, expecting Alya with Nino. There they found the two, Alya tugging at Nino's arm, making him to follow her.

"Alya!" Marinette called and Alya shot them an evil glare.

"No! We're leaving!" Alya called back and tugged further on Nino's arm, making him to hurry.

Seeing where they were heading, Adrien left his Lady's side and skipped to the exit, blocking their way.

Upon seeing him, Alya stomped with her foot on the ground. "Can't you leave us alone?!"

"Sorry," Adrien murmured, but blocked her way again when she tried to step around him. "My Lady don't want you to escape yet."

Blinking, Alya stopped and eyed him curiously. That left Marinette enough time to catch up to them. "Alya, please! Don't be mad."

"I _am_ mad!" Alya shouted and turned around, placing her fists against her hip. "You know how much this meant to me and you kept it a secret?! Are you serious?! And then telling me you were 'trapped'?! Sorry, Mari, but that's just awful!"

Marinette's eyes began to glister and her head sunk. "I know, I'm sorry."

"No, you are not," Alya stated and stepped closer, raising her open palm. "And now give me my mobile back."

"I can't do this Alya. I need to delete that video," Marinette murmured, hiding the phone behind her back again. Her gaze rose and met Alya's in a firm resolution. "I'm sorry, Alya."

Alya again needed a few seconds to progress this and Adrien practically felt their relationship shatter.

"Okay," Alya somewhen said, too calm for his liking. "Okay. Fine. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she said and turned around again, stepping past him. This time he let her. Exchanging one last apologetic glance with Nino, who had still no clue, Adrien turned back to Marinette, whose first tears rolled down her cheek.

"Hey," he murmured, trying to sound comforting. Stepping closer, he cupped her cheeks, stroking his thumbs over the fallen tears. The make up from the mask ran down along with the tears and stained his suit, but he did not mind. He would simply wash it. "It's going to be all right. Let her think first."

Sniffing, Marinette stepped closer and buried her face in his chest.

"Want to go home?" Adrien asked carefully.

"Can we go to yours?" she quietly asked, not wanting to get home, but also not wanting to continue the party.

"Sure, whatever you want, Princess," he sighed and let her face go to grab her hand.

The mansion was just across the square, so they were quick in getting home to Adrien. He tipped in the code for the security system and lead them inside when the door beeped. Carefully creeping up the stairs, they soundlessly entered his room.

It was dark and cold, so he quickly turned to his room system by the door. Lights to 30% and heater to 80. He could turn it down when it was warm enough.

Marinette was sniffing again, her shoulders shaking in silent sobs. Grinning, Adrien took her hands in his. "Want to have a warm bubble bath?"

The sniffing stopped and Marinette looked up, contemplating. "Yes, please. But only if you don't mind."

"I don't," he grinned. "You are going to wash your face and I'm going to prepare the tub," he ordered and kissed her head. Then he stepped back again, not letting go of her hands, tugging her along with him towards the bathroom.

Leaving her by the sink, he stepped ahead and turned the knob of his bath tub fully on. Hot water instantly sprayed out of the faucet, creating a warm steam around him. Then he went to his shelf and picked the most comforting smelling bubble bath.

While Marinette was working on cleaning her face, Adrien turned a few more knobs to create the perfect temperature for his Lady.

Sure, it was a big deal that Alya now new, but he knew as well, how stressful for Marinette everything is. She liked to have things in control, that's why she needed an _eternity_ to reveal herself to _him_. But Alya? She had not been ready yet and Alya's reaction, paired with Marinette's insecurity... it created a deadly whirl what left their friendship raw and exposed, in danger.

Sighing, he glanced over to Marinette by the sink, she was crying again. He would be devastated if it had been Nino.

He stood up and gently stepped behind Marinette, circling her with his arms, placing his head against her neck. "It's going to be all right, Marinette. Let her time to think and you are going to be the bestest friends again soon."

"I don't know," she hiccuped. "You haven't seen her face, Adrien."

"I don't need to see her face to know she'll come around."

Sniffing, Marinette leaned into his touch, shivering. "How can you be so certain? I lied to her, _I_ am at fault."

"And you apologized," he shrugged, "Now, you need to talk, and for that, she must be _willing_ to do so. Don't worry, she's too curious to stay away long. I bet you, she's going to bang against your door by the afternoon."

Chuckling sadly, he felt Marinette shrug her shoulders. "If I only had your faith, kitty."

"Have faith in my faith," he laughed and pecked her cheek. "No get into that warm bath and I'm going to change as well."

"Okay," she nodded and he stepped out of the embrace, leaving her alone in the bathroom. The door slid closed behind his back and he leaned against the wood, his heart pounding. Not only was there one more person who knew their secret and Marinette had maybe lost her best friend, but also was his Lady _naked_ in his bathroom, taking a bath. In his tub. Without clothes.

Gosh, he should not think about that! There were other, more serious things to think about! But his dumb mind wandered on it's own, imagining the porcelain skin of his Lady in _his_ bath tub.

Gulping, he shook his head. There really were more important topics to think about. Like... clothes! He needed to change.

Quickly stripping out of the suit, he stepped to his wardrobe, pulling out an old shirt and some pyjama pants. Satisfied with his choice of clothing, he noticed another problem. His face was still painted.

"No," he murmured and glanced around, rubbing his tingling cheek.

"Well, you know what to do," Plagg simply stated, grinning like the little devil he was. "There is only _one_ way to get your face washed."

Silently cursing, he stepped to the door with heated cheeks, carefully knocking. "Marinette?"

He heard water splashing and Plagg laughing joyfully. "A- A- Adrien?! Is everything... a- all right?"

"Eh... yes, kind of. I... eh... kind of need... to wash my face," he murmured, quickly adding, "I promise, I won't look!"

There was some more splashing, until her voice came muffled through the door. "I... It's okay... There... there is enough f- foam."

Gulping, he threw another glare to Plagg, who was falling off his desk, unable to control his laughter, Adrien squared his shoulders. "Okay, I'm... I'm coming in then."

Carefully sliding the door open, he squeezed his eyes shut and stepped in, closing the door behind his back again. He stood there, leaning against his door, not knowing what to do.

Then, his Lady giggled. "It's okay, Chaton, there really is enough foam."

Peeking an eye open cautiously, he noticed that indeed, there was only Marinette's head sticking out of a completely white bath tub.

"I'll leave you alone then," Tikki announced and zipped past him, out into his main room.

"Okay," Adrien wheezed out and shrugged. "I'm going to wash my face then," he murmured, awkwardly avoiding Marinette's gaze. Sometimes he wished he would be more suave. Sighing, he stepped to the sink and quickly filled his hands with hot water, rubbing it against his face. He continued this a few times until he grabbed to a few tissues and rubbed his face clean.

Adrien felt Marinette's gaze on his back, following his movements. And when he had applied enough face cream, he wanted to head out of the bathroom, but then he heard water splashing and Marinette held him back. "Chaton?"

Gulping, he turned back towards her, cheeks heated and that was not because of the warm temperature in the room. "Marinette?" Her bare arm hung out of the tub.

"Can you... can you stay here? I mean..." she began, avoiding his gaze again. "I don't want to be alone."

"S- Sure!" he stammered, a bit too eager for his liking. Damn hormones.

Skipping over to the tub, he sat beside the small wall, taking Marinette's hand. Marinette flushed and turned, her feet making funny noises against the pottery of his tub. She was facing him now, a nervous smile on her lips. "Thank you."

They talked a bit about casualities, but he soon noticed that Marinette's fatigue grew. The warm bath, the stressful evening and the busy days she had had took their toll. She was nearly dozing off after only a few minutes.

Waking her up again, they had another awkward moment, when she admitted not having any clothes with her where she could sleep in. Stammering that he might have a few, he skidded out of the bathroom, searching his entire wardrobe for the most comfortable pyjamas he possessed. Ending with a black set made of silk, he knocked and placed the things inside, showing her where he kept his towels.

Then he left the bathroom, his heart pounding even more. Marinette would sleep in his pyjamas. In his clothes. In _his_ clothes.

Shaking his head, he quickly skipped over to his controlling panel, turning the heater a tad down and prepared the bed. Soon, Marinette stepped out of the bathroom, her hair falling in gentle locks down to her shoulders. The pyjama was a bit too tall, but she looked magnificent.

Then they headed to bed, a bit more nervous than they were used to. They never slept in Adrien's bed and the situation was quite new.

However, they soon drifted into an easy sleep.

:

It was dark. A wind rushed through Adrien's bangs and he felt salt on his tongue. Was he near the ocean? Must be.

He could not see anything, but he stepped forwards nonetheless. Somewhen he would surely see something.

Adrien walked and walked, but no one was here with him. The wind blew stronger and made him shiver. It was cold. And dark.

Eventually, his foot caught on something and he went crashing to the floor. Marinette. Marinette was lying to his feet, her face turned away from him, her arm draped over her stomach.

"Marinette?" he asked and crouched over her, turning her head towards him. Her eyes were closed and her breath even. "Marinette?" he asked and shook her shoulders. "Come on, wake up."

And like anticipated, she opened her eyes, but except of the nice blue, her eyes were red. Blood red. It filled her whole eyes and tears spilled out of the sockets, tears of blood.

Flinching away, he tumbled backwards and Marinette's gaze followed him. "What did you do to me?" she whispered, sounding frightened.

"I... I didn't do anything..." he tried and crawled away.

"No?" someone else said, no, _purred_ and when Adrien glanced up, he saw glowing green eyes in the darkness. Chat Noir. "No," Chat chuckled. "That was me." Then he bend down and gripped Marinette's neck, choking her. She moved in his grip, trying to escape, coughing.

Adrien couldn't do anything. Chat's gaze was fixed on him and Adrien was left sitting there, watching his Lady die.

"Adrien?"

"Marinette!" he called, but she could not hear him. "Stop it, she's going to die!"

"Adrien?"

" _Please!"_

"Adrien!"

Adrien jolted awake, he was breathing heavily and was coated in cold sweat. Marinette sat next to him, her hands firm on his chest and cheek. "Adrien?"

He needed a few seconds to regain his surroundings. He was in his room. With Marinette. Marinette was okay. No Chat Noir. "I'm okay," he sighed and fell back into his pillow. "Just a nightmare."

She was frowning, but nodded. "You want to talk about it?"

Thinking back, he shook his head. "I... I can't really remember anything. What time is it?"

"Around noon," she shrugged and wanted to lay back down, but suddenly Nathalie burst into the room, looking confused.

"Oh," she simply stated, seeing them. "You slept here today. Good. Your tutor is back, Chinese at two, Adrien."

"Okay," he nodded and Nathalie left the room, closing the door behind her.

Glancing to the side, he noticed Marinette had gone stiff, looking weird. "Marinette?"

"Is... is she always acting like this?" she asked.

"Like what?" he asked, curious of what she meant.

"So cold, distant and... unpersonal?" she shrugged taking back her place at his side, resting her chin atop his chest.

"You mean _purr_ ofessional?" he chuckled, but Marinette's look was anything but amused. "Look," he shrugged, glancing up to the ceiling, "my father hired her to be professional, to be secretive. She always was like this and I don't mind it." Pausing, he glanced down to her, a smirk forming on his lips. "I admit though, it needs some getting used to."

Huffing, Marinette hit his shoulder. "'Some getting used to'," she echoed, frustrated about his behaviour.

The day went on like normal, except of that they dozed a bit more than usual, being lazy. Alya did not show up.


	31. Best Friends

**Day 31: Best Friends**

Marinette was fidgeting in her parent's kitchen. Alya had announced she would come, so they can talk about... stuff. Urgh, Marinette was so nervous! This meeting would decide whether she would still be friends with Alya or not.

Adrien had offered to be with her, but Marinette knew she needed to talk to Alya on her own. Adrien would be an intruder. She needed to do this alone.

That's why she was flinching, practically jumping out of her seat when the doorbell rang.

Skipping to the door, she opened it quickly to reveal Alya standing behind. "Hey Alya," Marinette greeted her and stepped aside, letting her in. "I made you some coffee."

"Thanks," Alya murmured and stepped inside with a frown.

" _Listen-_ " both began when Marinette closed the door, but stopped when they realized the other one wanted to say something too.

"You go first!" Marinette suggested, gesturing for Alya to continue.

"No," Alya shook her head, "you first!"

"I was a horrible friend so you should talk first!" Marinette insisted and Alya opened her mouth to retort, but instead, she closed it and began to laugh awkwardly.

" _I_ was a horrible friend, Marinette, I'm sorry," she said and averted her gaze. Marinette could not believe what she had had heard. Alya was apologizing? For what? "I thought a bit about the situation and..." Alya glanced back up, "I noticed that I acted pretty dumb. Nino might have helped me with that, but I realized," she groaned, "that you had no other choice, right?"

Marinette was silent and shrugged.

"I mean," Alya began, "I read _so_ many comics and in not a single one does the hero show their friends their real identity. Because it is too dangerous!" she huffed.

"I _could_ have told you, but I was just scared-" Marinette began, but Alya interrupted her.

"No, Marinette! Please, I... I talked to Nino and he made it very clear that I should have paid better attention! You were always helping me, giving me special interviews and..." Alya hiccuped and Marinette noticed how close to tears she was. "And I was not there for you. I should have listened, should have-"

Instead of saying anything, Marinette simply pulled Alya in a bear hug. The two girls cried in each other's arms and sobbed.

Marinette was so relieved, Alya was not really mad at her. The worries had eaten her insides and now, where Alya had rambled her kind of apology, she felt lighter again.

The two needed a few minutes to calm down again. "Okay!" Marinette somewhen exclaimed, pulling away from Alya's shoulder. "You surely have questions, right?"

Giggling, Alya rolled her eyes. "A _million_. First of all: Can I get my phone back? I miss it!"

Laughing, Marinette gestured to the table where she had had prepared their coffee. "It's over there, don't worry, I took good care of it!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Alya freaking out about every new aspect Marinette told her and especially when she introduced Tikki. She even did not find a second to give Adrien the green light, so he was highly cautious, entering the living room after four hours.

When he poked his head inside, he frowned, careful to not do anything wrong. Marinette barely noticed him, it was Alya who suddenly smirked, interrupting her speech. "Ah, look what the _cat_ dragged in."

Turning around in her seat, she flashed her boyfriend a big smile. "Kitty!" she exclaimed, winking him over. "Come on, Alya's fine!"

"Cool," he grinned and entered. "But let me guess: She bribed into a special interview?"

"Oh!" Alya suddenly called, "I haven't thought about that! It's a great idea! Mari, can you do that?"

"Thanks," she grumbled to Adrien's direction.

Grinning bashfully, he skipped over to them and grabbed a cookie from the plate. "Sorry," he murmured with his mouth full, already working on the second one.

"Wow," Alya murmured, "I must admit, I could have never imagined, Adrien being Chat Noir. You are so different."

"Yeah, can you imagine how shocked I was?" Marinette gushed and Adrien stopped eating, the third in front of his mouth.

"Hey!" he complained, frowning. "M berry ombedenned."

"I can see that," Alya smirked. "At least that explains why you two are moving so fast. I was worried, you know?"

"Aw, thanks, Alya," Marinette cooed and patted her boyfriend's hand who sat down next to her, moping.

:

"I'm glad Alya is all right with us being her heroes," Adrien announced when they were ready to head to bed.

"Me too. I feared I had lost her," Marinette murmured and fell into her bed, sighing heavily.

Smiling, Adrien snuggled next to her, placing his face into her neck while drawing the blanket tight around them.

"You have to thank your best friend," Marinette smiled and drew her arms around Adrien. "It seems he talked to Alya and cleared her head a bit."

Suddenly, Adrien went stiff. "What? Nino?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do... do you think she... she told him?" he asked, wary.

Blinking, Marinette thought about it. "Nah, Alya promised not to tell anyone, and don't you think Nino would have called you right away when she told him?" But Alya had told her Nino ordered Alya to pay better attention... That was a pretty special thing to say, especially if Alya did not tell Nino. "Shit."

Groaning, Adrien pulled her closer. "Great. Thanks, Alya. Really. Now _I_ have to talk to him and explain him everything."

Giggling, Marinette petted his hair. "Don't worry, I'm pretty certain he's cool with that."

But Adrien was only whining.

* * *

 **LAST CHAPTER, GUYS! I'm so proud of you! Especially to those who always wrote reviews and were a constant support! I always appreciated it and I loved to hear your thoughts! You were incredible, really! I love you all TT^TT**

 **But the reason why I don't continue (next to what I told you last chapter) and the reason why I have no proper ending is what I told you at the beginning: These chapters were only meant to be snippets out of their daily life. One month, thirty-one days in their lives. No special beginning, no special ending. Everyone can continue that and think on their own what happens next. That's why I love short stories :P**

 **However, have a look at my other stories, they are quite better :P Like to hear your thoughts!**

 **Have a nice week, a great life and good bye ;)**

 **LG, Rotti**


End file.
